


Amnesia

by AiLing



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLing/pseuds/AiLing
Summary: When something happens to one of them, can Owen and Amelia's relationship survive the test?





	1. Amnesia part 1

**[Amnesia - part 1](http://ailingnoor.tumblr.com/post/162816736156/amnesia-part-1) **

 

 The sound of thunder woke Amelia Shepherd from her sweet dream. In her dream, she had a vivid image of her future child, a little girl who was the exact clone of her, with dark hair and dimples, twirling about and giggling happily.

 Cursing silently at being rudely awoken by the loud noise, she turned over to check the time on her phone. 6am, which meant a whole hour until she had to be up.

 She looked over at the other side of the bed, where her husband Owen Hunt was still sleeping peacefully, snoring softly.  He was a much heavier sleeper compared to her. The flash of lighting from outside illuminated his features. She sat up on the bed , studying every single detail of his body.  One year of being married to him and she still couldn’t get enough of him. She admired his beard, his grin, his rough facial contour, his broad chest, his muscular features. She also admired his passion for his job, and loved how he really cherished and respected her. A few years ago, she would never have imagined this life for herself. It was like a dream too good to be true.

She felt a sudden kick in her belly, diverting her attention.

 ‘ Hey, I haven’t forgotten about you.’ she giggled, rubbing her stomach affectionately. 

 Never in her life had she ever imagined being a mother. But now here she was, 8 months pregnant with her first child. She was afraid initially that she wouldn’t be a good influence on her child, but Owen always reassured her that she would be the best mother ever. He was so thrilled when the 5 month ultrasound revealed that it was a girl, and his joy was so contagious that now she couldn’t wait to meet their daughter.

 A sudden growl in her stomach and a sudden urge to pee forced her out of the comfortable bed.

 Owen stirred a little as she shifted the covers to get out of bed. She slowly placed the covers back on him and waddled softly to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 Half an hour later- Amelia was humming to Sia’s ‘ Cheap Thrills’ on the radio as she busied herself preparing a breakfast of pancakes. Baby wanted pancakes, so pancakes it was for breakfast. What baby wants, baby gets.

 Just as she was about to pour some syrup on the pancakes, she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her midsection. She turned around to come face to face with her charming husband.

 ‘Hey you’ she greeted, flashing him a dimpled smile.

 ‘ Hey- I smell pancakes for breakfast,’ he replied, pecking a kiss on the top of her head which rested comfortably on his chest. They swayed to the music for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Owen’s right hand gradually went to Amelia’s rounded belly where it stayed for several seconds. 

 His eyes widened with delight as he looked at Amelia in amazement. 

 ‘ You feel her kick?’ she asked.

 ‘ Yes, she kicked!’ he grinned as wide as a little boy in the toy store.

 ‘ Com’on baby girl, kick for daddy some more. I want to feel you.’ he pleaded, placing his hand on her belly again. He could do that for the whole day if only time permitted.

 ‘ I think she’s hungry. She smells pancakes too.’ Amelia interrupted his moment.

 ‘ I wanted to bond with my daughter’. Owen mock huffed as he took his hands off Amelia’s belly and proceeded to help finish the preparation for the pancakes.

 ‘ You have her entire lifetime to bond with her.’ Amelia laughed, shaking her head. It’s obvious that Owen was going to be a great father.

 ‘ What time do you have to clock in today?’ Owen asked, changing the subject.

‘ I have rounds starting at 8, my first surgery starts at 9:30.’ Amelia replied. 

 ‘ Do you want me to give you a lift to the hospital?’ Owen offered. ‘It’s raining so heavily. I can hang out at the cafeteria or something while waiting for my shift to start at 9.’

 ‘ It’s ok Owen, I’m perfectly capable of driving myself under any weather condition.’ Amelia answered as she placed the pancakes on their plates. answered as she placed the pancakes on their plates.  ‘ You can just chill and rest at home for another hour.’

 ‘ Are you sure ?’ Owen looked uncertain. He had this uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach, but he couldn’t point out exactly what it was. 

 Amelia crossed her arms in front of her, and pouted.

 ‘I’ve been driving for so many years and you still don’t trust me?’she challenged.

 ‘ It’s not like that, Amelia’ .Owen explained calmly.

He knew better than to argue with her , especially not in her current hormonal state. ‘ I’m just concerned for you that’s all. The roads would be slippery.’

 ‘ The hospital is just a 15 minute drive away, I’ll be fine. I’ll drive very carefully ok?’ Amelia persuaded him.

 Owen contemplated it over. Amelia had always been a careful driver, she should be fine. An extra hour of rest at home before work did not seem like such a bad idea indeed. Plus, he had learnt especially during her pregnancy to always give in to her demands to avoid himself from trouble

* * *

 

 After breakfast, the storm had subsided a bit, but the rain was still pouring down heavily. 

 ‘You drive carefully ok Amelia?’ Owen said as he hugged her tight and inhaled the vanilla scent of her hair.

’ I love you’ he whispered into her ear.

 ‘ And I love you too.’ he bent down to whisper to her belly ,as he rubbed it affectionately.

 Owen, why are you acting like we’re going somewhere far?’ Amelia laughed. ‘I mean we’ll be seeing you at the hospital in an hour’s time.’

 ‘ I know, it’s just that I can’t bear being separated from you both, even if just for an hour.’ said Owen earnestly.

 ‘ You’ll see us soon.’ Amelia said, winking  at him as she got into the car to start the engine.

 Owen stood at the porch for a few more moments after waving goodbye, watching her drive away.

* * *

 

 

 Amelia hummed to Adele’s ‘When We Were Young’ as she stopped at the traffic light leading to the hospital. She was almost there. 

 Just then, her phone message beeped. As the traffic light was still red, she took a moment to read the message. She smiled widely when she noticed it was from Owen.

  _‘ Drive carefully ok. I’ll see you soon. Love you.’ xoxo -_

 It took her just a second to read the message. And it took just one second for the drunk lorry driver from the opposite road to overshoot the red light and ram into her car. 

 Owen’s message was the last thing she saw before her world faded into darkness.

 

**So there you go- the first part of the fic.  As usual- reviews, comments and messages are very much appreciated. I love to hear from you readers- please let me know what you guys think! :)**

**Please do let me know whether you would like me to continue this. <3**

 


	2. Amnesia part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Owen react when he finds out about what happens to Amelia?

[Amnesia part 2](http://ailingnoor.tumblr.com/post/162967866251/amnesia-part-2)

 

  
Ever since he reached adulthood, Owen Hunt had always wanted to become a father. Unlike other men his age who were still sleeping with random girls- he was already looking out for the one- the right girl with whom he could settle down and start family. He was matured for his age- and it might be due to the fact that he lost his father at such a young age and was forced to take on the role of the man in his family after that.

For many years- he was on the search for the right woman for him. Sure - he dated many ladies- but they all ended up running away when he started discussing about being in a long term relationship- or told him straight up that they weren’t ready to be in a committed relationship with him. He was being turned down and disappointed many more times than he could recall.

Then came Cristina Yang. She was a force to be reckoned with, having so much energy, spark and passion for her job. She was smart, witty and passionate- everything Owen loved in a woman. There was only one issue-she simply didn’t want children.  
  
When she confessed to Owen about it - he thought that he could change her mind about children. He thought that once she laid eyes on their first child- her maternal hormones would take over and she would immediately fall in love with their bundle of joy.

But how wrong he was. It was just not meant to be.

Although he stayed by Cristina’s side when she aborted their baby- he was furious. Furious that she got rid of a new life which they had created together. Angry that she took away his dream of becoming a father. Most of all- he was livid that she didn’t even bother consulting him or asking his permission to abort the baby. The baby was his too! It just proved to him that he didn’t matter enough to her. If she really cared for him- she would’ve discussed it with him first and seeked his opinion before going ahead with the abortion.

After that- he stopped looking for the right woman. He didn’t think that he would ever find the right woman for him, the woman who could fulfill his dreams of becoming a father.

Then Amelia Shepherd came along, like a breath of fresh air. She was the woman of his dreams. She was fierce, loyal and passionate, and at the same time kind, loving and caring. The bonus? She loved kids too. He could see how great she was with the Shepherd children, and on more than one occasion even before they got married, he found himself dreaming of having kids with her one day.

* * *

 

Now standing in the completed nursery and staring at the crib which would accommodate their baby in 2 months time- he didn’t know how he got so lucky. His dream finally came true. He was finally going to be a father and he couldn’t wait to meet his daughter. He took a seat next to the crib and stared at it, imagining their baby lying in the crib one day.

He must have dozed off beside the crib for a few moments because he was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone ringing.

It was April. Oh no- was he late for his shift!

A quick glance at the nursery clock told him that he still had half an hour before his shift. Maybe April needed an extra pair of hands.

‘Hello?’ Owen answered.

’ Owen…you have to come to the hospital now.’ there was a sense of urgency in her voice.

’ Are you ok April? Lots of trauma coming in? I’ll be right there.’ said Owen as he exited the nursery.

’ No… It’s Amelia. She’s here now.’ April sounded like she was sobbing over the phone.

’ Yes- she drove off to work half an hour ago.’ Owen didn’t get why April sounded so frantic over the phone.

’ Owen… she has been in a car accident. Polytrauma… Please just come now.’ April finally regained her composure.

At April’s words, Owen dropped his phone. He felt his heart sink and his whole world spinning. It was like a rug had been pulled out from under him.

’ Hello? Hello?’ April’s voice could still be heard over the phone.

Owen drove as fast as he could to Grey Sloan Memorial, his mind racing. What happened to Amelia? Was she conscious? Is she….no she has to be alive!! How about their baby? He forgot to ask about the baby!

* * *

 

He reached the hospital in record time. April whisked him immediately to Trauma room 4.

Owen’s heart sank as he saw Amelia, his Amelia lying pale and lifeless on the bed, intubated and connected to a ventilator, surrounded by monitoring machines. She looked unrecognisable , a pale shadow of her usually feisty self.

’ Amelia’ he whispered , approaching her bedside cautiously and grabbing one of her fingers.

’ Amelia- open your eyes please.’ he begged. ’ Please open your eyes for me.’

There was no response from her.

He let out an primal groan. ‘No, don’t leave me please Amelia!’ he cried out as the other doctors in the room looked on sympathetically. They wished they could help him.

His eyes travelled down to her now flat belly.

’ Where’s the baby?’ he asked April, his heart racing again. Surely the powers above couldn’t be that cruel to take his baby away from him too?

’ She’s in the NICU now.’ April replied softly.  Arizona had to do a crash C section just now to save both of them.. Alex is working on her. She’s stable at the moment- she’s in good hands. ’ she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Owen felt like all his energy had been sapped out of him , due to mixed emotions of relief at hearing that his daughter was stable and horror of seeing his wife fighting for her life. Amelia couldn’t leave him alone with their little daughter. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, a day filled with joy and gratitude- the birth of their first child. And yet it was being marred with tragedy. This was certainly not how he envisioned the birth of their first child to be like. Amelia should be there, awake and smiling happily up at him, with the baby in her arms. But now he didn’t even know if she would ever wake up. Nobody knew.

Just then, Amelia started coding.

’ Her blood pressure is dropping. ’ April cried out.

’ She’s in Vfib!’ cried Bailey- who had been called down to the ER to assess Amelia for abdominal trauma. Get the crash cart ready- we need to defibrillate her!’

’ Everybody clear… 1..2..3… Charge!’ Bailey was now taking charge as the Chief of Surgery.

There was no response.

’ No.. No… Shepherd… You don’t get to do this to us!’ cried Bailey , as she charged the defibrillator again. ’ You’ve a husband and a beautiful new baby girl waiting for you- you don’t get to do this. ’

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Owen was now sitting in a trancelike state on the floor of the ER room, leaning against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had tuned out what was going on around him as the other doctors worked frantically to save his beloved wife’s life. He was still in a state of shock, he felt like he was in a horrible nightmare. Just that morning he was kissing his beautiful wife and feeling his baby kick, and now, his baby was in the NICU and his wife was fighting for her life. What a cruel twist of fate it was . What had he done to deserve this?

He didn’t hear Bailey yelling at Amelia to return back to them as she defibrillated the neurosurgeon a few more times. He didn’t hear the collective sigh of relief in the ER as the cardiac monitor finally showed sinus rhythm again. He didn’t hear Webber declaring that there was no intraabdominal bleeding from the bedside scan and they needed to proceed for a CT brain to rule out intracranial bleed.

He was still in a zombie like state when Amelia was being rushed into CT, and Meredith came to escort him to the CT room where Nelson and Stephanie were stationed behind the computer. What they were discussing was a blur to him.

He was jolted out of his trance when someone called his name.

’ Dr Hunt.’ Stephanie was now standing in front of him and with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Gosh, he hated how everyone in the hospital was now looking at him like that.

She continued as she didn’t get a reply from him.

’ We need your consent. The CT brain showed that Dr Shepherd has a huge intracranial bleed and we need to evacuate it as soon as possible.’

’ Just do it.’ Owen muttered. ’ Do whatever it takes to bring my wife back to me.’

Stephanie nodded silently as she escorted Owen to the waiting area outside OR2.

* * *

 

 

Owen was not a religious person, and he never prayed before. But now, sitting in the waiting room, his knees drawn up to his chest and leaning against the wall again, he prayed fervently. He prayed earnestly to God to bring his wife back to him. He prayed that Amelia would come back to him, he missed her so much. He would do anything just to see her dimpled smile again and hear her laughter again. He prayed for their new daughter, who didn’t have a name yet, to pull through in the NICU.

‘God or whatever power above, if you’re listening- please don’t take my wife away from me. I need her, our daughter needs her mother.’ he cried out silently.

Just then, the tears came without warning. Before he knew it, he was sobbing fully, something which he never did before- not even when his father died or his sister went missing. He had been strong for too long and he needed to release all his pent up emotions.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and came face to face with Meredith Grey.

He continued sobbing, ignoring her as she took her seat on the floor beside him.

’ She’ll pull through.’ Meredith said softly but confidently. ’ She’s a Shepherd after all and Shepherds are strong headed. I know she’ll pull through.’ she repeated.

Owen finally looked at her, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

‘ She’s a fighter.’ Meredith added as she gave him an encouraging smile and patted his shoulder.

They both stood up immediately in anticipation as Stephanie entered the waiting room, still in her scrubs, sporting a relieved look on her face.

Meredith and Owen both stared at her wordlessly. As surgeons, they were used to informing family members of patients the outcome of surgeries, but it was totally different when they themselves were the family members.

Stephanie cleared her throat . ’ We’ve managed to evacuate the clot, she’s now being pushed to the ICU. Her vital signs are stable now, although she did code once on the operating table. You can go and see her soon.’ she said as the two surgeons standing in front of her heaved sighs of relief.  
’But don’t get your hopes up yet, we still need to assess her nervous system functions when she wakes up.’ she added.

’ Thank you Edwards.’ Meredith said as she gave Stephanie an awkward hug.

* * *

 

For the next two days, Owen camped in the hospital, going back and forth between staying in Amelia’s room and visiting their daughter in the NICU. According to Alex, the baby girl was thriving, considering she was a premature baby and for that he was grateful. His new daughter looked exactly like Amelia. Now he just needed Amelia to wake up so that they could decide on a name for the baby. The baby needed her mother.

He hardly slept, showered or ate, spending most of his time either at Amelia’s bedside or beside their baby girl’s incubator.

He refused to go back for a quick shower or change of clothes when Arizona offered to stay longer in Amelia’s room to monitor her. He politely declined when Meredith or Maggie offered to take his place by Amelia’s bedside. He wanted to be there when she finally woke up.

* * *

 

 

It had already been more than two days since Amelia’s accident. They had extubated her the day before and she was due to wake up anytime soon. Owen refused to leave her bedside for even one minute.

He was dozing off on the lazy chair by her bedside when a sudden movement jolted him awake from his sleep.

He stared at Amelia’s lifeless form. He could swear he saw some movement just now. It couldn’t be another false alarm!

Suddenly Amelia’s blue eyes opened and she looked straight at him.

Owen’s heart leapt with joy as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. He thought he would never see those eyes again. The powers above have answered his prayers after all!

’ Amelia’ Owen whispered , his voice full of emotion as he gently took her hands in his. ’ You’re awake! Thank God. Please don’t do this to me ever again,you hear me? I need you, our daughter needs you.’

Amelia just stared at him, with a frightened and confused expression on her face.

'Our daughter?’ she croaked. ’ What are you talking about? Where am I?’

Owen’s heart sank to the bottom of his chest.

 

**This is a combination of two prompts I received on Tumblr:**

**1) Prompt: Amelia has an accident while she is pregnant and forgets what she had with Owen. She remembers the time when she broke off her engagement and joined Grey Sloan. And she also doesn’t know that Derek is dead and whose kid she is pregnant with and all the in betweens.**

**2) About Owen’s feelings after Cristina aborted their baby.  
**

**As usual- comments,  messages and reviews are very much appreciated. I want to know what you guys think! :).  
**

 


	3. Amnesia - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accident- and Amelia's recovery

Amnesia - part 3  
This is a direct continuation of ‘ Amnesia part 1’ and ‘ Amnesia part 2.’

Suddenly Amelia’s blue eyes opened and she looked straight at him.

Owen’s heart leapt with joy as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. He thought he would never see those eyes again. The powers above have answered his prayers after all!

’ Amelia’ Owen whispered , his voice full of emotion as he gently took her hands in his. ’ You’re awake! Thank God. Please don’t do this to me ever again,you hear me? I need you, our daughter needs you.’ 

Amelia just stared at him, with a frightened and confused expression on her face.

'Our daughter?’ she croaked. ’ What are you talking about? Where am I?’ 

Owen’s heart sank to the bottom of his chest.

He hoped against hope that she was just playing one of her infamous games again- and that the next moment she would show her infectious dimpled smile and proclaim that she was just kidding.

But Amelia had this look of fear in her eyes which he had never seen before. She was scanning the room frantically, as if desperately searching for a familiar face.

‘ Amelia’ Owen whispered, placing his hand gently on her arm. ‘It’s me. Owen. Your husband. You’re in a hospital- you have been in a car accident.’ 

Amelia flinched a little at the contact, and looked at him, her blue eyes widened and darkened with fear.

‘ You’re lying, Hunt. You’re just a colleague, not my husband.’ she cried out in a hoarse voice, pushing his hand away. 

She pressed the nurses call button and soon several nurses rushed into her room. 

‘ Help!’ Amelia croaked, pointing at Owen. ‘Please just get him out of here!’

Owen sank further in the bedside chair, feeling his heart break. What the hell happened? This was not the wife he knew and loved.

‘ I think it’s best if you vacate the room now Dr. Hunt.’ one nurse suggested softly as the other nurses looked on sympathetically. ‘ She’s not in the right condition to see you now- maybe you can come back when she gets better.’

Owen left the room with his head bowed down in dejection as Amelia turned her head in the opposite direction, refusing to look at him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later, Owen was pacing up and down the waiting room, his mind a jumbled mess of emotions. He felt like his entire life had been taken away from him. From the way Amelia reacted upon seeing him, it was obvious she had forgotten what they both shared.

Even though Amelia was now awake, she didn’t even acknowledge him or their baby at all. All the memories that they had built over the years- the first time they held hands at the hospital chapel as she confided in him, their first kiss outside the trailer after she brought him sparkling water, the first time they made love, them deciding to go steady, the proposal, their wedding, the magical night their baby was conceived -all wiped away in an instant.

He had never felt so helpless before and he wondered what could he do to bring her memory back. He would do anything to get his Amelia back.

‘ Maybe she’s delirious.’ he thought to himself. That was a possibility. She had met with an accident, and just had two major surgeries- it would take her some time to recover from this ordeal.

But what if she never recovered from this? What if she never regained her memory? What would he do then? 

He stopped pacing and let out a sob of anguish. He wasn’t one to cry in public, but he was being overtook by a wave of emotions.

Before he could control himself, he slammed his fist onto the wall in frustration and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. Ignoring the pain, he let out all his emotions which had been pent up inside- his anger, frustration, sadness, anguish and regret as he threw another punch at the wall. Maybe, just maybe, had he not let Amelia drive alone that morning, this might not have happened.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t bother to look up. He was not in the mood to face anyone at the moment. He didn’t want this person, whoever it was, to see him in this vulnerable condition.

‘ Owen, stop- you’re hurting yourself. You need to get your wrists checked.’ Meredith Grey said as she guided him away from the wall to a seat. Owen was now clutching his wrists.

Her heart ached for him, she knew how hard it was to lose a loved one. She also knew that Amelia Shepherd was tough, stubborn and wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Owen finally looked up at her, his eyes filled with sadness, anger, hurt and regret.

‘ She pushed me away Meredith.’ he admitted, his voice full of remorse. ‘ She recognized me, but not as her husband. She chased me out of the room.’ he said, shaking his head sadly. ‘ And she didn’t even ask about the baby. She had forgotten that we’re married and have a baby together. All the memories we shared together, all gone! She’s not the Amelia I know and love. I’ve become just a colleague to her.’ he continued as he let out another sob of anguish.

Meredith’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest. 

‘ I’m so sorry Owen.’ she said softly, at loss of the appropriate choice of words.  
‘ I don’t know what to do.’ Owen admitted, as he buried his face in his hands. ‘ What if she never regains her memory- will she forget me forever?’

‘ Don’t say that, Owen. She’ll regain her memory back.’ Meredith assured.

Owen shook his head sadly, not believing her words.

‘ I’ll go in to talk to her.’ Meredith offered. ‘ Meanwhile, you have to get your wrists checked.’ she reminded him again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Amelia’s back was turned towards the door as Meredith entered the room. The nurses had managed to calm her down, but she was still feeling upset, confused and frightened. They didn’t answer her questions about what happened to cause her to end up in this room and refused to reply when she asked why was Owen Hunt claiming to be her husband. 

‘ Amelia.’ Meredith whispered softly so as not to scare the other woman.

Amelia slowly turned around and her face lit up upon seeing her sister-in-law.

‘ Meredith.’ she cried out in relief, holding her arms out in front of her as Meredith walked over to her bed.

Both women embraced in a warm hug as tears rolled down Amelia’s cheeks.

‘ How are you feeling now?’ Meredith asked as she squeezed Amelia’s hand. ‘ You have been in an accident. You need to rest.’

‘ My whole body hurts. My abdomen hurts. My head hurts.’ Amelia groaned. 

‘ That’s because you just had major surgery.’ Meredith explained softly, opting not to mention what surgery it was, for fear of overwhelming her sister-in-law.

Amelia winced as she tried to sit up on her bed. 

‘ Oh no, don’t move, you don’t want your surgical scar to rupture.’ Meredith warned as she gently pushed Amelia back down.

‘ Surgical scar? What major surgery did I have?’ Amelia asked, looking at Meredith with a puzzled look on her face. 

Realizing that Amelia was not in the right state of mind yet to be told about the Caesarean section, Meredith quickly changed the topic.

‘ It’s ok, just get some rest.’ she said as she gave Amelia’s hand a gentle squeeze.

A tense silence filled the room as Amelia tried to no avail to recall how she ended up in an accident. Her mind was a huge blank and all she could think of was the throbbing headache and the pain in her abdomen.

Meredith on the other hand was wondering how to tell Amelia about everything that had happened to her- the accident, the Caesarean section. She was afraid it would all be too overwhelming for her.

‘ Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?’ Amelia croaked in a hoarse voice. ‘ My entire body hurts so much. And why can’t I remember what happened?’

‘ You were in a car accident and suffered some head trauma causing you to lose your memory.’ Meredith explained. ‘ Nelson and Edwards have evacuated the intracranial bleed. You know that these things take time. Give yourself some time to heal, and you’ll regain your memory back.’

Amelia frowned at Meredith’s words. She did remember that she was a neurosurgeon. She remembered trying to calm down anxious patients who had post traumatic amnesia and their family members. But herself being in that position was scary indeed. 

‘ Edwards? Who’s Edwards?’ she asked. She had no memory whatsforever of someone named Edwards.

‘Edwards is your favorite resident.’ Meredith explained. ‘ She always scrubs in with you in your surgeries.’

Amelia was puzzled. Since when did she have a favorite resident? She never had a favorite resident before.

This was all new to her.

‘ About Hunt.’ she asked, slowly regaining her voice back. ‘ He came in just now saying that he’s my husband and we have a daughter. I don’t remember getting married to him. What’s going on?’

‘ You both got engaged and married last year, you don’t remember that?’ Meredith asked softly.

Amelia shook her head sadly. She had no recollection of ever getting married.

‘ Meredith, why can’t I remember a single thing about getting married , having a husband and a child?’ she asked in a panicked voice as she tried to sit up again. 

Meredith gently pushed her back down. 

‘ Don’t worry Amelia, you just had brain surgery and a C section- give yourself some time to heal, ok?’ she said, finally caving in to Amelia’s questions and deciding to mention the Caesarean Section.

Amelia lay back down on her bed, tears starting to pool in her eyes again.

‘ Where’s the baby?’ she whispered.

‘She’s in the NICU now and she looks just like you.’ Meredith answered as she smiled at her.   
‘I can bring you to see her when you’ve recovered.’

Amelia slowly nodded. She couldn’t remember being pregnant with a baby girl. She remembered giving birth to her unicorn baby and holding him for 43 minutes, but she couldn’t remember anything about this baby, and it scared her. What kind of mother was she if she can’t even remember carrying this baby? She reasoned that maybe if she saw her daughter all the memories about the baby would return to her.

‘ I’ll ask the nurse to go and get her.’ Meredith offered.

She was about to exit the room to get a nurse when Amelia grabbed her arm to stop her.

‘ Where’s Derek?’ Amelia asked, her blue eyes looking at her questioningly.

It was Meredith’s turn to have tears pooling in her eyes as the question pulled at her heartstrings. She turned away, not wanting Amelia to see her tears. She thought she had put the painful memories of her husband’s death behind her, but now her sister-in-law was resurrecting those memories.

‘ I want Derek.’ Amelia demanded. Derek was her rock and her source of strength and comfort, she needed Derek in scary times like these.

‘ Meredith.’ Amelia called louder when Meredith didn’t reply. ‘ Can you call Derek to come in? I want to see him.’

Her heart sank when Meredith turned to face her with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

‘ He’s gone, Amelia. He died 4 years ago due to a brain bleed after a car accident.’

‘ What? No.’ Amelia shook her head in denial. ‘ You’re lying to me. Derek isn’t dead. Why are you all lying to me? What games are you all trying to play with me?! Am I in a nightmare?’

The sharp pain she felt in her abdomen as she twisted her body away from Meredith in anger told her that this was indeed real and wasn’t a nightmare.

Meredith shook her head sadly, unable to offer Amelia comfort when she herself was still reeling from the loss.

‘ I want Derek now!’ Amelia demanded, before being overcome by a coughing fit. Coughing made her surgical scar hurt badly and she doubled up in pain. Meredith pressed the nurses call button and nurse Debbie immediately came to Amelia’s aid.

Still in tears, Meredith slipped quietly out of Amelia’s room. She decided to go back to work and postpone bringing the baby to meet her mother. Amelia certainly wasn’t ready to meet her baby yet. She needed time to process all the new information she was being given, after having the memories of the past few years totally erased from her mind.

Nurse Debbie gently patted Amelia’s back as she waited for the coughing to subside. 

‘ They’re all liars, all of them! What’s going on? Why are they all lying to me?’ Amelia cried out to Debbie as tears rolled down her cheeks.

‘ They’re not lying to you, Dr. Shepherd. You need time to recover.’ answered Debbie wisely. ‘ Is it ok if I give you some analgesics for your pain?’

‘ No morphine please.’ Amelia demanded weakly.

‘ No morphine. Just some mild analgesics.’ assured Debbie, as Amelia finally conceded.

After being given the analgesics, Amelia calmed down.

She tried again to recall what had happened to her , but still had no memory at all of the accident that landed her in the hospital room. 

Was Derek really dead? Was Meredith really telling her the truth? Did she really lose her beloved brother?

And why didn’t she have a single recollection of being married to Owen and them having a daughter together? All the information thrown at her was too much and too overwhelming for her to process.

Plus, her entire body hurt. Being a capable neurosurgeon, she was used to being in control of things. She had never felt this hopeless before.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began sobbing. She cried for the brother whom she loved so dearly and was now suddenly gone. She couldn’t recall her last conversation with him, or her last memories with him. And now he was gone forever from her life. She cried for the fact that she couldn’t recall ever falling in love with Owen Hunt, being engaged, or getting married to him. She cried for Owen, whom she remembered as just a colleague , but claimed to be her husband and father of their child. He seemed so crestfallen when he realized that she didn’t remember what they both shared. She sobbed for their daughter, whom she had no recollection of ever carrying in her womb, and who would be craving for her love which she wouldn’t be able to give.

She wished there was something she could do, she would do anything to get her memory back.

She sobbed and sobbed until the effects of the analgesics she was given overtook her and she succumbed into a deep sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile, after having his wrists checked and bandaged by April in the ER, Owen stood in the NICU beside their daughter’s incubator staring at the baby. Their daughter looked exactly like Amelia, and it tugged at his heart. The little girl had yet to have a name. They had reached a joint decision to name her after she was born, as they wanted to see her little face before giving her a name. Her incubator was labelled ‘ Baby Girl Hunt’.

The baby shifted, and as if sensing that her father was looking at her, opened her blue eyes and stared back at him.

At that very moment, his heart melted. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen.

He stuck his finger into the incubator hole and stroked her tiny hand softly, awed by how perfect she was.

‘ Hey little princess.’ he whispered. ‘ I’m your daddy. I love you so so much. I know you don’t have a name yet. We’ll wait until mommy gets better and we’ll give you a beautiful name, ok?’

The baby continued looking at him with her blue eyes which mirrored both her parents’.

She then gave a tiny yawn and closed her eyes.

Owen smiled, marveling at the tiny being he and Amelia created. She really was Amelia’s clone.

‘ You look so much like your mother, do you know that?’ he whispered as he gently adjusted her cap which was covering her dark hair. ‘ I wish you can meet her, but she needs to get better first. Be patient ok? She’ll be really amazed when she sees you.’

‘ Your mommy is the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. She’s so smart, talented, kind, loving and funny. You’ll grow up to be like her, wouldn’t you?’ he continued as the baby slept.

‘ Your mommy and I have been waiting so long to meet you. And now that you’re finally here- we love you so much.’ he added as he continued stroking her tiny hand.

‘ Hey Dr Hunt.’ Maddie, one of the nurses working in the NICU greeted him. ‘ Congrats, your daughter is beautiful! Do you have a name for her yet?’

‘ No, not yet.’ Owen shook his head sadly. ‘ We’re waiting for my wife to get better first.’

‘ Oh- is your wife ok?’ she asked concerned.

‘ She had been in an accident.’ Owen answered, still focusing his attention on his baby. ‘ But she’s stable now.’ 

‘I’m so sorry to hear that. I hope she recovers soon.’ Maddie said sympathetically.

Just then, the baby opened her eyes and began to wail loudly.

‘ I think she’s hungry.’ Maddie suggested. ‘When your wife gets better, she can breastfeed. We’ll give her formula in the meantime.’

‘ If she gets better.’ Owen thought to himself as he continued staring at his daughter.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amelia opened her eyes to the sound of soft snores coming from her bedside. She winced as she tried adjusting her position, causing a sharp pain to radiate through her abdomen.

She turned her head to the right to find Owen dozed off in a reclining chair by her bedside.  
He looked tired and worn out, his hair was in a mess, and he was still wearing the same clothes . It seemed like he hadn’t showered or slept well.

She felt a sudden surge of pity for him. If he was really her husband as he claimed to be, he seemed to be such a kind, loving and caring husband. It made her feel so bad for not being able to remember a single detail about her relationship with him.

She stared at him for a long moment, willing a memory, any memory at all about them both together to return to her. But her mind drew a total blank.

As if sensing that she was looking at him, he opened his eyes, rubbing them. She could see the dark rings under his eyes, indicating that he had not been sleeping much lately.

His face lit up as he saw her looking at him.

‘ Amelia’ he whispered, taking her hand in his. ‘Are you ok? You feeling better now?’

‘ My abdomen still hurts.’ she admitted. 

‘ Do you want more painkillers?’ he asked. ‘ I can call the nurse for you.’

‘No.’ she shook her head. ‘ I don’t want to get addicted to them.’

‘Ok.’ he nodded, respecting her request. He remembered her opening up to him about her battle with addiction.

A tense silence ensued between them as they both struggled to find the right words to say.

‘I’m sorry, Owen.’ she apologized in a hoarse voice. ‘ I really don’t remember being in a relationship with you or being married to you. But you seem to really take good care of me. I’m so sorry.’ she whispered, as tears pooled in her eyes.

‘ Amelia, it’s ok.’ he comforted her. ‘‘It’s not your fault, you suffered from a head injury causing you to lose your memory. You’ll regain it back in time, ok? Just relax.’ he added as he rubbed her hand soothingly.

‘ But what if I don’t regain my memory back?’ she asked as she looked at him with teary eyes. ‘ I recall that some of my patients never regain their memory back after suffering from head trauma.’

‘ Then I’ll remind you again and again about my love for you.’ Owen said softly but firmly.

Amelia felt tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at the man sitting beside her, who seemed to be really in love with her and was willing to stay by her side. She wondered what she did to deserve such a man, and she really despised the fact that her mind had erased off all the memories they had together.

‘ It wouldn’t be the same anymore.’ Amelia whispered sadly. ‘ I don’t have any memories of us at all.’

‘ I’ll help you fall in love with me once more.’ he replied earnestly.

Amelia studied his face intently. He had an honest expression on his face.

‘ You seem like a good person.’ she noted. ‘ I must have done something right to deserve you in my life.’

Owen chuckled. It seemed like her sense of humor was still intact.

‘ Well, if you say so then maybe I am.’ he winked at her.

Just then, nurse Debbie entered the room. 

‘ How are you feeling, Dr. Shepherd?’ she asked kindly. ‘ How’s your pain score now?’

‘ From the scale of 1-10, a 5 to 6.’ Amelia answered. 

‘ Well good, it’s better than the 8 you gave me when I last checked on you.’ the nurse said cheerfully as Amelia gave her a small smile.

‘ Ok, I’m going to check your C-section wound.’ Debbie informed. ‘Dr. Robbins wants to know if they’re any signs of infection.

‘ Right your wound is clean and dry.’ the nurse ascertained cheerfully after the inspection. . ‘ I’ll inform Dr. Robbins. She’ll come to check on you herself in a short while.’

Amelia nodded in reply.

There was a knock on the room door.

‘ Shepherd, how are you feeling now? Look who’s here to see you.’ Alex Karev announced as he pushed the incubator to Amelia’s bedside. ‘She has been crying for you and I think she needs her mother.’ he added.

Owen’s face lit up upon seeing their daughter.

‘ Hey princess, ready to meet your mommy?’ he asked the baby, as Debbie helped support Amelia to a sitting position so she could have a look at her.

Amelia stared at the baby lying in her incubator as the baby stared back at her with her blue eyes. Was this really her baby? She did indeed look like her. But weirdly, she didn’t feel any connection towards the baby. She didn’t feel the special bond that mothers feel whenever they see their babies for the first time. She felt like she was looking at someone else’s baby.

She blinked back tears in her eyes as she turned her head away from the incubator.

‘ Please take her out of here.’ she ordered in a cold tone.

Upon seeing his wife’s reaction, Owen’s heart sank once again.

 

Again- comments, reviews, and messages are very much appreciated. I would really love to hear from you guys- please do let me know what you think!! <3

 

‘


	4. Chapter 4

Amnesia part 4

Hey guys- at long last, here’s the latest chapter of ‘Amnesia’. Sorry for not updating earlier - things got in the way- work, and I had to attend a course during the weekend. But now it’s finally up! Thank you all for your patience and support for this story!

 

Amelia stared at the baby lying in her incubator as the baby stared back at her with her blue eyes. Was this really her baby? She did indeed look like her. But weirdly, she didn’t feel any connection towards the baby. She didn’t feel the special bond that mothers feel whenever they see their babies for the first time. She felt like she was looking at someone else’s baby.

She blinked back tears in her eyes as she turned her head away from the incubator.

‘ Please take her out of here.’ she ordered in a cold tone.

Upon seeing his wife’s reaction, Owen’s heart sank once again.

Alex and Owen exchanged glances as Owen shook his head sadly. Nope, the plan didn’t work out.

An hour earlier, he had met Alex in the NICU, and Alex had asked him whether Amelia would like to meet their baby. Owen had accepted, thinking that once Amelia saw their baby, her heart would warm up towards the baby, and maybe looking at the baby would enable her to recall her pregnancy.

But alas, that didn’t go as planned. It saddened him to see her cold reaction towards their own baby, their own flesh and blood. It broke his heart to see her unable to bond with their child. Watching her interact with the Shepherd children and noticing how great she was with them, he knew that she would be a wonderful mother to their baby and any future children they might have. But now, that illusion was gone. Amelia didn’t even acknowledge their baby, and even though he knew and fully understood that it was because she couldn’t even remember carrying the baby and thus couldn’t feel a connection with the baby, he would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. He had always looked forward to them being parents together, bringing their children to games, parks and family outings. But now- he wondered how was he going to bring their daughter up alone should Amelia never recover.

‘ Alright, you can take the baby out of here.’ Owen ordered Alex with a sad tone in his voice.

‘ Do let me know if you both need anything ok? I can bring your daughter over whenever Shepherd is ready to see her.’ Alex whispered as he placed a comforting hand on Owen’s shoulder.

‘ Thanks Karev, I really appreciate it.’ Owen said in a dejected tone.

‘ She’ll come around. She just needs time to heal.’ Alex said comfortingly. 

‘ Alright come on little one, lets bring you back up to the NICU.’ he spoke to the baby in a voice he reserved for babies as he wheeled the incubator out of the room.

 

Alex left with the incubator, leaving Owen and Amelia alone in the room. A tense silence filled the room. Amelia’s back was still facing the wall. He could hear her sniffling.

‘ Amelia.’ Owen called out softly, tapping her arm gently. ‘ Amelia, look at me.’

She finally turned to look at him with watery eyes. 

‘ Don’t.’ she said, a bitter tone in her voice.  
‘ Don’t what?’ Owen was confused.

‘ Don’t tell me how I’m such a horrible mother and cold-hearted person for not wanting to be with my baby.’ she said, her voice shaking. 

‘ Amelia, I never said so.’ Owen answered earnestly. ‘ You are not a bad mother. Maybe you’re not ready to meet her yet.’

Amelia shook her head as she finally looked up at Owen. Her tear filled eyes met his sad blue ones. 

‘ I felt nothing, Owen, when I looked at her. Looking at the baby didn’t stir a single bit of emotion or warmth in me. I don’t feel a connection at all with her. I felt like I was looking at a stranger’s baby. I just couldn’t bear to look at her, because it breaks my heart that I can’t give her the love she needs.’ she said as a stray tear rolled down her cheeks.

Feeling his heart break for Amelia and their baby, Owen took her hands in his. 

‘ Amelia, it’s ok.’ he comforted her.. ‘You had forgotten about your pregnancy with her and therefore couldn’t feel the bond with her. It takes time. It’s ok. Just give yourself some time.’

‘ But what if I never recover my memory and never feel a connection towards her?’ Amelia asked as she looked up at Owen. ‘ My first baby had no brain. I know it wasn’t my fault, but somehow I can’t stop blaming myself. And now this baby- I can’t love this baby. What kind of mother does this make me?’

‘ Jake is right- it isn’t your fault.’ Owen reinforced. ‘And this baby, this baby is perfect too and in time you’ll grow to love her.’

‘ Grow to love her?’ Amelia asked, as she looked up at him with a confused expression.

‘ Yes, you can grow to love her, like you love an adopted child.’ said Owen rationally. ‘ You do not need to carry a child to love them.’

‘ But it’s not the same!’ Amelia emphasized, feeling rather taken aback by Owen’s suggestion. ‘ I can’t bear to look at her knowing that she’s my own child whom I carried in my body for so many months but can’t feel a connection to. I can’t fall in love with her!’

Tears now rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed, repeating ‘ I can’t’ over and over again.

Owen pulled her in for a big hug, one hand stroking her hair, and another hand rubbing her back soothingly as he whispered ‘ it’s ok.’ over and over again in her ears. This gesture of his used to calm her down. He hoped that she would subconsciously remember that.

The sobs gradually ceased into sniffles until Amelia fell asleep in his arms.

He gently and slowly placed her back on the bed and pulled the blankets over her, watching her sleep peacefully. She looked so innocent, like a child when she slept, and he really wished he could protect her from the cruel fate that the universe had dealt her.

Checking that she was fast asleep, he quietly left the room and told the nurse in charge to call him immediately when Amelia woke up from her sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

‘ Edwards, is there anything more that we can do to help Shepherd?’ Owen asked sighing as he approached Stephanie who was sitting in the scan room studying the scans of another patient.

‘ I’m sorry, Dr. Hunt, but we’ve done all we can. Nelson and I have evacuated all the blood clots from her brain, and her post op CT and MRI scans were clear.’ 

‘ I know.’ Owen nodded solemnly. ‘ It just breaks my heart to see her like this.’ he admitted sadly as he took a seat next to Stephanie.

Stephanie paused the scans and turned to give him her full attention as he continued.

‘I know that it takes time for her to regain her memory and I should be patient, but deep down inside I do worry- what if she never gets her memory back? Will she forget everything that we had? Will she forget ever falling in love with me?’ he asked, his voice full of angst.

‘ I wish I can say something to comfort you, Dr. Hunt, but I’m afraid I would be lying if I do so. The recovery process from amnesia is unpredictable- some of our amnesic patients make full recovery over time, while others never regain back their memory. So I can’t give you a guarantee.’ Stephanie answered honestly. This was a trait about Stephanie which Owen liked, she was always upfront and honest with others.

‘ I wish we could do something to help her.’ Owen said in a melancholic tone. ‘ She has become like a stranger- an entirely different person. She perceives me as just a colleague, she has totally forgotten how we fell in love with each other. She’s not the Amelia I know and love, I want my Amelia back. I miss her so much.’

‘I miss her too.’ Stephanie said earnestly. ‘She couldn’t recognize me when I went to check on her just now. It’s just so sad. She’s my favorite mentor .’ she added in crestfallen tone. 

Amelia was her favorite mentor and she really respected and adored her. Now that Amelia couldn’t recognize her anymore, she really missed all the favors she gained from being Amelia’s favorite resident, such as scrubbing in on her coolest surgeries.

‘ So there’s nothing we can do except wait?’ Owen asked, a forlorn expression on his face.

‘ Yes, we wait.’ Stephanie replied in a downcast tone of voice. 

‘ For how long?’ Owen wondered out loud, looking up at the white hospital ceiling.

‘ I don’t know, I really don’t. No one has definite answers.’ Stephanie answered softly.

‘ You know- just now before I came here, I was in her room by her bedside. Karev entered the room bringing our baby in the incubator. She refused to look at the baby, Edwards. She turned her head away and instructed the nurse to take the baby out of the room. It was so heartbreaking to watch.’ Owen admitted, shaking his head with a crestfallen expression.

‘ You need to give her time, Dr. Hunt. She has yet to bond with the baby.’ Stephanie said rationally.

‘ I know, but I’m still afraid, Edwards. What if she never regains her memory? Will she never get to bond with our baby?’ Owen asked as he swung his chair around absentmindedly. ‘ She asked me that same question too just now, and I didn’t know how to answer her. I told her that she could still grow to love our baby, like loving an adopted child. The answer didn’t bode well with her though. I really don’t know what to say or do.’ he sighed, feeling helpless again.

‘Well, we give her time. If she still doesn’t recover after one week, we’ll get further help for her. ‘Stephanie answered. 

‘Further help? What further help? ‘Owen asked intrigued.

‘ Well- the only thing we can do now is enlist her for cognitive therapy and occupational therapy. And give her some nutritional supplements to improve her memory. That’s the only thing we can do right now to help.’ Stephanie suggested.

‘ Well, just do whatever you can to bring Amelia back to me.’ said Owen, a desperate tone in his voice.

‘ Ok, I’ll try my very best, Dr. Hunt.’ Stephanie said earnestly. ‘I’ll bring Dr. Raj, and we’ll work a plan out.’

Dr. Raj Sen was the hospital’s most famous psychiatrist, and he was well known for his professional bedside manners and his ease in dealing with his patients.

‘ Thank you, Edwards.’ Owen gave her a small appreciative smile.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

One week later 

‘ I know how it works ‘Amelia interrupted Dr Raj impatiently as he sat by her bedside and explained every single detail about the cognitive and occupational therapy which she would be starting under his supervision. ‘I’ve referred patients for this therapy before, I know exactly what it’s about.’

A week had passed by since Owen’s discussion with Stephanie , and Amelia still showed no signs of regaining her memory. Owen stayed by her side every day, leaving her room only to take a new change of clothes, get some food from the cafeteria, or to visit their baby in the NICU. Their baby was doing well and according to Alex could be discharged from the NICU in a week’s time if she continued gaining weight. He decided to defer bringing their baby to visit Amelia again, until she was emotionally ready to meet her.

‘Ok, that’s good. ‘Dr. Raj nodded his head. ‘I just wanted to make sure you know what to expect before we start your therapy. I don’t want my patients to be taken by surprise.’

‘Yes I do. Just get me an appointment as soon as possible. I would do anything to regain my memory. ‘Amelia said earnestly.

‘I admire your enthusiasm, Shepherd. ‘Dr. Raj said chuckling as he entered her appointment into his Ipad. ‘If only all my patients are like that, it would make my life so much easier.’

‘Well, I really want to get better.‘Amelia admitted as she stole a glance at Owen.

He was sitting quietly by her bedside, just absorbing every word Dr. Raj had said and not interrupting the conversation.

Owen’s heart leapt as she placed a hand gently over his.

‘I am doing this.For you and our daughter. ‘she said softly but firmly. ‘I can’t remember what it is we had, but it must be special and I want it back.’

‘Amelia. ‘he whispered as their eyes met. His wife was amazing. Even though she didn’t have any recollection of them both being together, she was willing to do anything to bring those memories back and that made him love her even more.

‘Let’s do this. ‘Amelia said with full conviction, giving Owen and Dr. Raj a dimpled smile. Owen squeezed her shoulder affectionately as a gesture of support. ‘ I mean, there’s nothing to lose right? The best scenario is I regain back my memory. Worst case scenario is I remain the same as now.’

‘ Alright Dr. Shepherd, let me remind you that this therapy requires a lot of effort and commitment. There will be frustrating times, and times when you feel like you want to give up, but you must persevere through this. It isn’t going to be an easy task.’ ‘ Dr. Raj warned.

‘I know, I’m fully aware of that. And I’m willing to go through all of that if it means getting my memory back. ‘Amelia said firmly.

‘Alright, your first appointment is tomorrow morning. ‘Dr. Raj confirmed.

‘I’m stoked. ‘Amelia replied with enthusiasm.

As soon as Dr. Raj walked out of the room, Owen took Amelia’s hands as their eyes met.

‘Thank you. ‘he whispered gratefully. ‘Thank you so much for doing this for me and for our daughter. Thank you so much for doing this for us.’

‘I would do anything to regain my memory back. ‘Amelia repeated. ‘Do you know how frustrating it is to not be able to recall a single thing about the past few years?’

‘I know. I know how badly you want to regain your memory. I wish that too. I would be with you every step of the way. ‘Owen promised as they exchanged a smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Three weeks later

Three weeks had passed since Amelia started her cognitive and occupational therapy and she still wasn’t showing any signs of regaining back her memory.

Although physically, she was stable and healing well, emotionally, she wasn’t. 

She still remembered Owen as her colleague and try as she might, she still had no recollection of what they shared together.

She still missed Derek so much and losing him was like a fresh wound. At nights when Owen was fast asleep or at work, she would silently weep and grieve over her decreased brother. He was the only family member who was there for her, supported her and accepted her for who she was. Even Meredith and Maggie who dropped by to visit her daily couldn’t fill the void he left.

She worked hard in every single therapy session, following the therapist’s orders and pushing herself to her limits. She took her brain stimulating supplements daily without fail.

Owen was her rock and support throughout. He slept in her room and stayed by her bedside when he wasn’t working. He brought her outside food as she complained of the hospital food being bland. 

He followed her to every therapy session without fail, making sure that the sessions didn’t clash with his shifts in the ER, as he didn’t want to miss a single session. When Amelia had a particularly demanding session in therapy, he would comfort her as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly, repeating to her over and over again that she was making great progress and to not give up hope.

There were times when he himself wondered whether she would ever regain her memory, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He wasn’t going to accept defeat that easily. He was going to do all he could to support her all the way through, with the hope that her memory would return one day. Even if it didn’t, he would remind her of the memories they shared together and make her fall in love with him again.

Meanwhile, he went to the Paeds floor to check on their baby daily. The baby was thriving, and finally gained enough weight to be discharged from the NICU to the nursery. According to Alex, she could be discharged from the nursery in a couple of week’s time. Owen knew that time was running short for them, and whether or not she had bonded with the baby, Amelia had to take care of the baby together with him. He couldn’t do this alone.

They had brought the baby up to Amelia for feeding several times. She dutifully held the baby in her arms as she breastfed the baby. She stared down at the baby each time, admiring how much the baby looked like her and trying to feel a connection towards the baby. Unfortunately, she still couldn’t remember carrying the baby and still couldn’t feel a connection towards her.

However, seeing babies always cheered her up and she did enjoy holding the baby in her arms during each visit.

She had even named the baby Charlotte Addison, after her two best friends in LA. They were both shocked and devastated when they first learnt about her accident, but so glad that both mother and baby pulled through. They called her regularly, checking up on her. They both offered to fly to Seattle to visit her and the baby, but she declined, not wanting them to see her in this vulnerable state. Each time, she made the excuse that they could visit her and her baby when she was better.

They showed more concern about her than her family members who refused to visit even after Owen called them. It made Owen so sad, but he kept quiet about it, not wanting to upset her even more.

Amelia’s vitals were also stable enough, and both Nelson and Arizona have announced that she could be discharged from the hospital the following week if her vitals remain stable and her surgical wounds remained clean. She was not able to return to work yet for another month, so she would spend the next month recuperating at home.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Upon returning to her hospital room after one particularly demanding session, Amelia huffed as she sat down on her bed, burying her head in her hands. They had spent the last few sessions showing her photos of her and Owen together and obviously being in love with each other, but it didn’t help.

‘I’m tired of this, Owen. ‘she admitted, shaking her head in defeat. ‘No matter how hard I try, the memories still don’t return to me. I follow all the protocols, I turn up and work hard in every session. Why can’t I remember anything still? Why is this so?!’

‘I don’t know, Amelia. ‘ Owen answered honestly. ‘I wish I had an answer for you, but I don’t. I do know though that you’re trying your very best. You can do this. I have full faith in you.’

‘But it has already been 3 weeks since I started therapy. Usually most people regain their memory after a couple of weeks. ‘Amelia argued.

‘Amelia, be patient. Remember what Dr. Raj said this morning? Some people might take even months to regain back their memories. You have only started therapy for 3 weeks. ‘ Owen reasoned rationally.

‘I can’t do this anymore. ‘Amelia shook her head, a downcast expression on her face. ‘I can’t. This whole therapy thing is pointless. I’m not making any progress at all!’

‘You are making progress, Amelia. You did well today. Don’t be so hard on your self and push yourself too hard. ‘ said Owen softly as he took her hands in his and looked at her in the eye. 

Amelia could feel the tears pooling in her eyes again at Owen’s words and honest expression. He was being too nice to her and it made her feel ever more guilty and horrible about not being able to reciprocate his love for her.

‘But I’m not making any progress at all. ‘she admitted sadly. ‘I feel like I’m failing both of us and our daughter. Why do I always screw up every single thing in my life?! I guess my family members are right, I can never succeed in anything I do. I’m forever the black sheep of the family.‘

Owen could feel his blood boil at her admission, but he remained silent for fear of upsetting her even further. From the little he knew about her family, he realized that they weren’t supportive at all. He knew that Amelia deserved better than that. 

‘I miss Derek. ‘Amelia lamented with a melancholic tone in her voice. ‘He’s the only one in the family who believes in me. Not even Meredith or Maggie can replace him.’ 

Owen contemplated reminding her about how Derek was jealous of her being the Head of Neurosurgery and had tried to get the position back, but he didn’t want to trigger unpleasant memories in her about her brother.

‘I miss him too. ‘he agreed instead. It was the truth after all, Derek had been his good friend. ‘He was a great colleague and friend.’ 

‘And he was an amazing brother. I only have one brother to choose from but he’s the best brother ever. ‘ said Amelia, smiling up at the ceiling, recalling her fond childhood memories with Derek, tagging along behind him to play with his friends.

‘ He would have been a great uncle to our baby. ‘ Owen pointed out, cautiously watching for her reaction. ‘ They would’ve adored each other.’

‘He would’ve been a great uncle. But I can’t be a great mother. ‘she admitted, shaking her head.

‘ Don’t say that, Amelia, please. ‘ ‘Owen pleaded. ‘You’re already a great mother to our daughter.’

‘But I feel like I’m not. I feel like I fail at everything in life. ‘she shook her head vigorously.

‘Amelia, stop saying that! ‘ Owen repeated, this time in a louder tone. ‘Please. You’re not doing yourself any favors by saying that.’

‘ But it’s true! ‘she retorted.

‘ Well, if you believe that it’s true then it is! ‘Owen retorted back, the fatigue and stress of taking care of Amelia and their baby for the past month taking its toll on him.

His sudden outburst shocked Amelia as she stared at him for a long time before tears started rolling down her cheeks again. It was another reason why she hated herself, she didn’t recall being such an emotional person and yet she cried so easily lately.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Owen. I just realized that you’re going through a lot too. ‘ she whispered, the feeling of guilt overtaking her. He had been by her side throughout the whole ordeal, always supporting and comforting her and attending every single therapy session with her. He even dealt patiently with her sudden outbursts whenever the therapy sessions didn’t go as planned. Now she realized that he was human too and might have reached his breaking point.

Owen immediately felt guilty for yelling at her.

‘I’m sorry too, I’m frustrated too. I’m tired and I haven’t had a good nights rest in ages. ‘he admitted as he took her hands in his.

‘ We’ll get through this, ok? We’ll get through this. ‘he whispered in her ear, as he pulled her in for a tight hug and stroked her hair soothingly. Amelia’s tears of anger and frustration rolled down her cheeks and wet the sleeve of his shirt, but he didn’t care.

‘I’ll go and get our daughter, ok? Maybe holding her can cheer you up a little. ‘Owen offered as he gently released the hug.

Amelia nodded wordlessly, sniffling. 

‘Alright I’ll go and get her. ‘said Owen softly. He knew that the previous times he brought the baby into the room, Amelia still didn’t feel a connection towards the baby, and he didn’t expect this time to be any different. But he knew that it was good to have Amelia hold the baby in her arms and feed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

‘Amelia, look who is here to see you. ‘ Owen said softly a few moments later as he wheeled the baby bassinet to her bedside.

Amelia forced a smile as he transferred baby Charlotte gently into her arms and held her close.

The baby looked up at her as their identical blue eyes met.

Amelia thought she felt a sparkle of warmth radiating from inside her at that moment, which had never happened before, but she shrugged it off, not wanting to get her hopes up.

By reflex, Charlotte immediately started searching for her mother’s breast and latching on it.

Owen looked at his wife and daughter, savoring this precious family moment. For a moment, it seemed like they were a regular family- father, mother and child. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to enjoy his family and not dwell on their actual circumstances. It was a beautiful sight and feeling indeed.

Amelia looked down at Charlotte again as the baby continued feeding contentedly.

The room was silent as both of them looked at their daughter. 

Owen stroked Charlotte’s head gently, full of love. 

‘She’s so perfect. ‘he whispered. ‘I remember always feeling her kick in your belly. I couldn’t wait to meet her and now that she’s here, she’s just perfect. Look at her dimple, she inherited it from you.’

Amelia was still looking down at Charlotte with a blank expression on her face. Her lack of reaction at his words scared him, and for a moment, he was afraid that he had said too much.

At that moment, a brief flash of memory played in her head.

[flashback]

‘Hey- I smell pancakes for breakfast. ‘ Owen said as he pecked a kiss on the top of her head which rested comfortably on his chest. They swayed to the music for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Owen’s right hand moved to her rounded belly where it stayed for several seconds.

His eyes widened with delight as he looked at her in amazement.

‘You feel her kick? ‘she asked. 

‘Yes, she kicked! ‘he grinned widely. 

‘Com, on baby girl, kick for daddy some more. I want to feel you. ‘he pleaded, placing his hand on her belly again.

‘I think she’s hungry. She smells pancakes too.. ‘she interrupted his moment of bliss.

He pouted adorably as he claimed that he wanted to bond with their daughter, and she laughed in reply, reminding him that he had her entire lifetime to bond with her.

After breakfast, the rain was still pouring, and Owen hugged her tight, reminding her to drive carefully.

‘ I love you. ‘he whispered to her ear. ‘I love you too. ‘he whispered to her belly. 

She laughed and asked him why was he acting like they were going somewhere far when they would be seeing each other in the hospital in an hour’s time.

He replied that he couldn’t bear to be separated from them both for even an hour, and she assured him that he would being seeing them both soon.  
The events after that were a blur, but she recalled seeing his text message telling her to drive carefully and that he would see her soon before her world turned black.

[ /end flashback]

‘Owen ‘ she whispered as a smile formed on her face. It was the first time since the accident that she genuinely smiled.

‘Yes? ‘Owen shifted his attention from his daughter to his wife, his heart warming at the dimpled smile on her face. Oh how he missed her smile!

‘ I think I remember what happened the morning of the accident. You wanted to continue feeling our baby kick but I interrupted you saying that she’s hungry. You then pouted and said that you wanted to bond with her. I replied that you had an entire lifetime to do so. ‘she said, an excited tone in her voice.

Owen nodded, his heart leaping for joy, but he knew he had to contain his excitement first as he didn’t want to get his hopes up too high.

‘ Yes, that was exactly what happened in the morning of the accident. ‘he confirmed softly. ‘Do you remember anything else about that morning?’

‘ Yes, I remember that it was still pouring and you hugged me tight and reminded me to drive carefully. You told me and Charlotte that you loved us. I remember telling you that we were going to see you soon, in an hour’s time.’

‘Yes, I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen, but I couldn’t point out what it was. ‘ Owen admitted. ‘Had I known back then, I wouldn’t have let you drive alone. ‘he shook his head sadly. He had been blaming himself all the while for the accident, telling himself that him allowing her to drive alone that day was the cause of the accident.

‘No, Owen, it wasn’t your fault. ‘ Amelia said softly, taking his hand in hers, as she supported Charlotte with her right hand. ‘You wouldn’t have known.’

‘I know, but I can’t stop blaming myself ‘he said ruefully.

‘Stop it. ‘she said, bringing her left hand to his face and cupping it. Meanwhile, Charlotte stopped latching on her nipple and let out a yawn.

‘We’re ok now, all 3 of us. I can remember what happened in the morning of the accident, and in time I’ll regain back my other memories. We’ll be fine.’ she assured him as she burped Charlotte.

‘Yes, we will. ‘Owen smiled as he pulled both his wife and daughter in for a tight hug.

For the first time since the fateful day of the accident, he was finally assured that they were indeed going to be fine. 

Alright guys - this is the end of this chapter- I hope you enjoyed it! As usual- comments, reblogs, reviews and messages are very welcome and very much appreciated!1 <3 <3 I would love to know what you guys think!!  
Also, I’m planning to bring you all slowly down memory lane- refreshing back your memories of Omelia’s greatest moments on the show. Do let me know if you would love that- a trip down memory lane as Amelia gradually rediscovers her love for Owen and their daughter. :)


	5. Amnesia part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia continues recovering new memories

Amnesia part 5

‘We’re ok now, all 3 of us. I can remember what happened in the morning of the accident, and in time I’ll regain back my other memories. We’ll be fine.’ she assured him as she burped Charlotte.

‘Yes, we will. ‘Owen smiled as he pulled both his wife and daughter in for a tight hug.

For the first time since the fateful day of the accident, he was finally assured that they were indeed going to be fine. 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

A week later

It had been a few days since Amelia returned home. Owen had to return to work, but he made it a point to hire an experienced nanny, Elizabeth, to take care of his wife and baby when he was at work.

Since recovering her memory of the day of the accident, Amelia had yet to recover her other memories. However, both of them remained hopeful and confident that she would gradually recover the rest of her memories over time.

Since she wasn’t cleared to drive yet, as she developed the phobia of driving after the accident, he dutifully drove her back and forth from the hospital to her therapy appointments daily without fail. She was making more progress in the sessions, and Dr. Raj was confident that she would regain all her memories eventually.

Back home, Amelia was gradually adjusting to life with her new daughter. Elizabeth helped out with the household chores and also in taking care of the baby as she had yet to regain her strength back.

Fortunately, Amelia didn’t need to be taught much about childcare as the neurosurgeon had plenty of experience with kids due to her often babysitting her nieces and nephews since her teenage years.

However, this baby was different. Charlotte was her own daughter, and she learned quickly that babies did not come with a manual. She was fortunate that Elizabeth was there to guide her.

She still couldn’t recall any other memory of carrying Charlotte, but she had accepted the fact and was now learning to be more relaxed about it. She was confident that the other memories of her pregnancy would return back to her gradually.

Menawhile, Owen was being so kind, caring and supportive of her. He would call up to check on her and Charlotte during his short breaks at work. He would come home to cook dinner every night when he wasn’t on night duty. He also woke up in the middle of the night to feed and change Charlotte when he noticed Amelia being too tired to get up of bed.

Even though she still couldn’t recall how exactly she fell in love with him, Amelia knew that she had fallen for the right person. She was starting to feel more and more comfortable around him, although the feelings she had for him before had not returned yet. She now regarded him as a good friend.  
She could get used to this.  
It was the middle of the night a week after Amelia and Charlotte returned home from the hospital when Amelia was awoken by the sound of whimpering being emitted from the crib at their bedside.

Rubbing her eyes groggily, and turning over to find Owen still fast asleep, she gently pulled away the covers and made her way to the baby crib. A few hours earlier, Owen had returned from a tiring day at work, and she didn’t want to wake him up.

The baby immediately stopped whimpering upon seeing her mother.

‘Oh hello there princess, you’re hungry, aren’t you? ‘ Amelia smiled as she picked the baby up gently. 

The baby immediately started searching for her nipple. 

‘Ok, ok, I know you’re hungry. Be patient, little one. ‘she chuckled as she loosened her nightgown and nursing bra to allow the baby to feed.

Charlotte looked up at her with big innocent blue eyes as she fed. She was beginning to look more and more like her mother, with her blue eyes, dark hair and dimple on her cheek.

There was a moment of silence as Charlotte continued nursing and Amelia stared down at her, studying every detail of her face, enthralled by how perfect she was. She loved quiet moments like this, where she could bond with her daughter with no one else awake.

Warmth emitted from her as she looked at the perfect being she and Owen had created.

After Charlotte has been feed and burped, she remained on the rocking chair beside the cot, with the baby in her arms.

She gradually dozed off .

_______________________________________________________________________________

When Owen opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Amelia’s side of the bed was empty. He went into panic mode for a moment, wondering where she was. His eyes scanned the dark room as his heart beat fast. He couldn’t bear to go through the anxiety of losing his wife and daughter again.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Amelia sitting by the rocking chair beside the crib.

‘Why didn’t you wake me? ‘

Amelia turned her head to face her husband, who was now standing beside her, his hair ruffled and rubbing his eyes groggily. She smiled, thinking how handsome he looked even when he just got out of bed. ‘Maybe that was one of the reasons I fell for him ‘ she thought to herself.

‘Oh- I saw that you were sound asleep. You worked until late last night, I know you must have been exhausted. I wanted you to get some rest. ‘Amelia answered. ‘It’s ok really. She’s contented now.’ she added as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby.

Owen gazed at the baby, full of love in his eyes. His gaze inadvertly shifted towards her still exposed right breast.

Realizing that her breast was still exposed, Amelia blushed a little as she adjusted her nightgown to cover it up. She knew that Owen had probably seen them many times before, but him gazing at her breasts made her feel a little uncomfortable. She still had not reached the stage in which she felt comfortable enough to have an intimate physical connection with him once more. 

Noticing Amelia’s discomfort, Owen quickly explained. ‘I was just admring our daughter.’  
He stroked the baby’s head lovingly.

‘I know. ‘Amelia nodded her head as she looked down at Charlotte too. ‘I’m sorry, I just….can’t feel that physical connection towards you yet. Maybe in time it’ll return.’

‘I know and I understand.’ Owen nodded earnestly. He knew that Amelia probably felt uncomfortable about him looking at her breasts and he didn’t blame her. She had forgotten all the physical connection and sexual attraction they once shared.

He focused his attention on Charlotte instead, admiring her features too.

‘She looks exactly like you. ‘ he whispered in awe. Every single feature of hers, she inherited from you, including her dimples.’

‘ I know, this isn’t the first time you told me that she is my clone. I think everyone else has told me the same thing.’ Amelia chuckled as Charlotte opened her eyes to look at her parents. 

Át that moment, another flashbask occured in her mind of a night a couple of days before the accident.

[ flashback] 

At 8 months pregant, Amelia was sitting on their couch in the living room, watching a sappy romantic movie on Hallmark with a box of tissues by her side. The pregnancy hormones were causing her to be more emotional than usual. Owen meanwhile, was in their bedroom, taking a shower.

She had a sudden craving for chocolate icecream in particular.

The problem was, she was too comfortably seated on the couch with her swollen legs planted on the coffee table, and her entire back was aching from the extra weight she was carrying. No, she was not going to buldge from her extremely comfortable positon on the couch. Her phone wasn’t with her, ( it was in their bedroom) so she couldn’t call Owen.

‘Owen! ‘ she bellowed at the top of her voice so that he could hear her from the bedroom.

In an instant, Owen rushed down the stairs, wrapped in a bath towel, his hair still wet from the shower. He was breathless, looking like he had just ran a marathon. Just that sight alone of her husband soaking wet made her horny. She turned her head away, resisting the temptation to pounce on him.

She noticed him giving the living room a quick scan to make sure that everything was fine.

‘Amelia, are you ok? ‘he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

‘No- I’m not ok.’ she pouted, as she reached for a tissue to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek. 

‘ Why, is there anything wrong? Are you hurt? Are you feeling contractions? ‘Owen asked wide eyed.

‘No, Owen, it’s just that I am so huge and my feet are so swollen and back my hurts so much that I can’t move from the position on my couch to take the icecream which I’m craving for.’ she cried out as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew that Owen would cave in to her demands when she used that card.

‘ Ok, ok.’ Owen answered, heaving a sigh of relief that his wife and baby were fine. ‘What flavor do you want? ‘

Their fridge had become a storage place for icecream and cakes of all flavors to satisfy Amelia’s midnight cravings. Her appetite had increased tremendously since her second trimester but Owen didn’t dare point it out because he knew it would ignite fury in her hormonal self. Furthermore, she was carrying his baby and their baby needed all the nutrients.

‘Two scoops of chocolate and one scoop of vanilla please. ‘ Amelia flashed him her sweetest dimpled smile which she knew would melt his heart. ‘And a foot and back massage after that.’

Owen chuckled as he shook his head. His 8 month pregnant wife surely knew how to take advantage of his inability to say no to her, especially in her current condition.

‘Is that a no? ‘Amelia’s eyes furrowed.

‘What?! Of course that’s a yes. You know I’ll do anything you ask me to. ‘he quickly answered as he gave her a peck on the forehead and made his way to the kitchen.

‘Oh, baby would like the bar of chocolate at the bottom of the fridge too.’ she told his retreating figure.

Half an hour later, they were both seated comfortably on the couch, watching the sappy romantic movie. Amelia had gulped down her icecream and chocolate within a few minutes and now Owen was gently massaging her sore and swollen feet as she rested them on his legs. 

‘Feeling better now? ‘ he asked, as he let his sore hands rest. They had been hard at work massaging his wife’s feet for the past half an hour, they needed a break. 

She nodded, giving him a dimpled smile which again melted his heart.

‘ Could you massage my back too? ‘ she asked him in a gentle voice, looking at him with pleading eyes.

‘ Well, how can I say no when you look at me like that? ‘Owen chuckled as Amelia smiled smugly.

A few minutes later, Amelia had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of her husband running his hands down her sore back. 

‘Oh Owen, please don’t stop.’ she moaned. 

‘ You’re making these noises which you make when I give you an orgasm. ‘he chuckled.

‘ Can you not say the word, because hearing this word is causing me to muster all the restraint I have to not pounce on you.’ Amelia pointed out. 

‘Ok, I wouldn’t use that Ó ‘word anymore.’ Owen promised as he continued massaging Amelia’s back.

His hands gradually went to her rounded belly as it rested there.

His heart leapt for joy when he felt the baby kick.

‘ That’s my girl. She’s a fighter.’ he pointed out with a broad smile on his face. ‘Like her mom.’

Amelia turned to look at him as their eyes met. She flashed him her dimpled smile as his heart fluttered.

‘ Like her dad too.’ she replied as Owen blushed.

‘ Who do you think she’ll act like?’ Amelia wondered out loud as Owen shrugged.

‘ Maybe her personality would be a perfect mixture of both of us.’ he answered. ‘ She’ll have your fiesty personality and determination.’. 

‘And she’ll be as loyal, kind and caring as you.’ Amelia said softly as she rested her hands on his above her belly, making Owen’s heart swell.

A moment of silence ensued as they both felt the baby kick again.

‘I do hope she looks like you though.’ Owen said earnestly. ‘ With your hair, your smile, your dimple, your laugh. Do you know how happy it would make me to see a mini version of you running around?’

‘ I’m so flattered Owen, but if only one of me already drives you crazy, how are you going to handle another one of me? ‘ Amelia teased as she looked up at him again, winking.

‘Well, I don’t mind having 10 of you driving me insane.’ Owen half joked as he planted a kiss on her cheek. It was true though, he could never get enough of his lovely and beautiful wife.

[ / end flashback]

‘ Owen’ Amelia said softly as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, showing her dimples. 

She had put Charlotte back in her crib and was now standing face to face with him.

‘Yes dear?’ he asked, so glad to finally be able to see her dimples again.

‘ I remember you mentioning one night that you wished she would look like me.’ she said. ‘ And I answered that I was so flattered but wondered how were you going to handle another one of me.’ she giggled as Owen nodded, smiling. 

‘ And you answered that you wouldn’t mind having 10 of me driving you insane.’ she said as he chuckled in reply.

‘I really meant what I said.’ Owen affirmed.

‘I know. ‘Amelia smiled. ‘And I remember earlier on that evening you made chocolate and vanilla iecream for me because I was too huge and lazy to get off the couch. And you gave me a foot rub and back massage too.’ she added. ‘ You must have taken really good care of me especially when I was pregnant.’

‘ It was my pleasure to do so. You were carrying my baby.’ Owen pointed out.

‘ I really love you Amelia, do you know that? It doesn’t matter how long you take to regain back all your memories or if you’ll ever regain them back, but I’ll wait patiently. Just know that I would do anything for you.’ he added earnestly as she looked up at him and their eyes met. She could see the honesty in his eyes.

‘ Thank you Owen.’ she said sincerely. ‘ Thank you for being so patient with me and tolerating me. I know I haven’t been the easiest pereson to be around.’

‘ Amelia- you had an accident and 2 major surgeries. It’s my job to take care of you.’ Owen emphasized.

‘ Well, I think you’re an amazing person.’ Amelia admitted. ‘ I am so lucky to have you.’ she smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze.

‘ I am lucky to have you too.’ said Owen as they held hands.

At that moment, Charlotte whimpered, causing both of them to rush over to the crib to check on her.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A few days later

Amelia opened her eyes to the delicious aroma of pancakes coming from the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at Charlotte’s crib. Owen’s side of the bed was empty as well. Her heart beating fast, she ran down the stairs to find Owen in the kitchen, cradling Charlotte with one hand and flipping a pancake with another. The radio was switched on, and he was humming to the tune of Ed Sheeran’s ‘ Thinking Out Loud.’ 

She stood for a moment in the hallway, admiring the scene in front of her. If someone had told her a few years ago that this was the life that she would be leading, she would have brushed it off.

However this was her reality now- with a husband and a child. It was like a dream, a fairytale come true. The only problem was, she couldn’t recall exactly how she got to this point in her life.

She felt more optimistic about her all memories returning to her though, now that she was starting to recall her memories one by one.

‘Hmmm……something smells nice here.’ she announced as she entered the kitchen. He turned to look at her as their eyes met and he grinned widely.

‘ Hey princess, look who’s up.’ Owen said in his baby voice as he rocked the baby in his arms.

‘ Here, let me take her, and you can continue preparing breakfast.’ Amelia offered as she walked towards them and held her arms out.  
Charlotte who was peacefully asleep in her father’s arms began to fuss upon being transferred to her mother’s arms. 

‘ Shhh…..it’s ok, mommy is here.’ Amelia whispered as she gently rocked the baby. Charlotte’s eyes gradually closed again.

‘ I made us pancakes for breakfast.’ Owen announced joyfully.

‘ Yumm…..they’re my favorite next to waffles.’ Amelia said, closing her eyes as she snifffed the delicious aroma.

‘ Yes, I know.’ Owen answered. ‘Which is why I made them for you. But you make the best waffles, I can’t compete with you in that aspect.’ he added as she blushed.  
‘  
Of course he knew- he knew every single detail about her, from how she liked her coffee, her favorite food, her favorite restaurant, her favorite song and movie. The thing was- she herself had forgotten that he knew all these details about her.

Just then, the song ‘All of Me’ by John Legend began playing on the radio.

Amelia was suddenly transported to a time 7 months into her pregnancy when she heard the song being played in their favorite restaurant.

[ flashback]

That particular evening,- Owen had a panic attack when he couldn’t find his wife upon returning home after a long tiring day in the ER. 

After enduring a few excruciating minutes of palpitations as he ran up and down the house searching for her, trying not to play the worst case scenarios in his head, he finally found her naked in their bathtub sobbing.

She mentioned that the nurses were right in saying that she was so damn fat like a whale or dinosaur.Owen was torn between wanting to punch the face of whoever told her so and feeling relieved that she was fine. He had tried to console her by saying that a whale or dinasaur could not carry his baby, but his joke didn’t bode well with her hormonal self.

He was taken aback when she admitted to him that her family, friends and relatives have told her that she was ugly. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world and he needed her to know that. 

‘Amelia- don’t let what others say define you. They are just jealous of your beauty. To me, you are beautiful , and that’s all that matters, ok? We are all beautiful in our own ways. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What’s most important is beauty from within. To me you are beautiful both on the inside and outside.’ he said, which caused her to break into a dimpled smile.

Half an hour later, the couple were at their favorite neighbourhood restaurant, which was crowded with people as usual. They had great meal- just enjoying the food and each other’s company.

Halfway through the meal, Owen excused himself to go to the washroom.

Amelia continued enjoying her desert of chocolate icecream. She had been craving for that a lot lately.

Owen returned to his seat and smiled at her. 'You feeling better now?’

She just nodded happily in reply.

Suddenly the pianist who had been playing old romantic songs in the background announced…

'Ok, the next song is one of my personal favorites. This song is especially dedicated from Owen Hunt to his lovely wife Amelia Shepherd. He wants her to know how much he loves her and how beautiful and wonderful she is to him. So enjoy…’

‘What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down’

The first tunes of the familiar song filled the air of the restaurant. The crowd who were busy chatting away paused in silence to listen.

Owen and Amelia held hands under the table throughout the entire song. When the song finished, the entire restaurant erupted in applause. Amelia blushed.

'Owen you really are the best husband, do you know that? I thank the universe everyday for giving me such a wonderful husband like you.’ She leaned forward to whisper to him. ‘ Maybe the universe isn’t so bad after all.’

’ I thank the universe for giving me such a lovely wife like you’ he whispered back.

[/end flashback]

‘Ahhh….this song! ‘ Amelia recalled dreamily as the song continued playing on the radio.

‘ It’s one of our favorite songs.’ Owen pointed out.

‘ I remember you dedicating that song to me in our favorite neighbourhood restaurant when I was 7 months pregnant.’ she recalled. ‘I was sobbing in the bathtub earlier on that evening because I was feeling hormonal and as fat as a whale or a dinasour. But you told me that I was beautiful. And then you took me to the restaurant. I remember being pleasantly surprised when the pianist suddenly announced that the song was dedicated to me. And we held hands under the table throughout the entire song. We had been to the restaurant so many times before that, but the experience that night was special. ‘ she smiled. ‘You really did make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world even when I felt as huge as a whale.’

‘ That’s because you are indeed the most beautiful woman in the world to me.’ Owen said earnestly. ‘ You didn’t believe me, and I really wanted you to know that. You were the most beautiful pregnant woman I had ever seen.’

Their eyes met as Owen gently took Amelia’s hands in his. As their eyes met, Owen slowly and gently pulled Amelia closer to him. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and a warm sensation travel through her entire body at his touch. 

Realizing that she was relaxed under his touch, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the song continued playing in the background. She felt a thrilling sensation travelling down her spine.

With Charlotte still in her arms, they both swayed slowly to the song, enjoying the quiet family moment together.  
______________________________________________________________________________

A few nights later

Amelia was alone at home with Charlotte as the nanny had gone back and Owen was still at work.

She had enjoyed a lazy day at home watching some TV, feeding Charlotte and lounging around the house with the baby.

She was slowly but surely starting to feel a connection with the baby. Whenever she looked at Charlotte when feeding her, she had a warm feeling in her heart. She couldn’t stop memorizing every single feature of the baby and marvelling at how perfect her little clone was. She could sit on the couch for hours with the baby in her arms, just staring at her, or stand beside the baby’s cot, watching the baby sleep for hours without ever getting bored. Her hectic life of running to and from the ER to the OR to review and operate on patients and rounding on her pre and post operative patients were a distant memory. She knew she would go back to work eventually, but at this moment, the laid back lifestyle she was leading was a welcome change.

She was gradually starting to regain memories about her pregnancy with Charlotte. She was starting to recall all those times during her pregnancy when she had midnight cravings and Owen would dutifully make a midnight run to the nearest 7-11 or 24 hour convenience store to satisfy whatever craving she had. She remembered those nights sitting on the living room couch with Owen giving her foot and back massages.

Her memories were restricted to the later stages of her pregnancy though- she still could not remember what happened during the earlier stages of her pregnancy or before that, but she was confident that she would remember eventually.

Her therapy sessions had been reduced to three times a week as she was making great progress according to Dr. Raj, and he was also optimistic about her making a full recovery. Furthemore, it was rather inconvenient for Owen to give her a ride back and forth the hospital daily for the sessions as he had to work.

Charlotte had been fed and changed and was peacefully sleeping in her crib. Amelia sat beside the crib staring at her and watching her breathe. Even just watching the baby breathe filled her entire soul. She realized that she was starting to feel intense love for this baby, and was willing to do anything for this perfect baby which she had brought into the world.

Her eyes travelled to the baby’s name which Owen had painstakingly carved on the crib.

‘ Charlotte Addison.’

Both Charlotte and Addison had been so thrilled that she named the baby after them. She had just spoken to both of them earlier on that evening right after putting baby Charlotte to bed. They were both so glad to hear that Amelia was slowly regaining back her memories. They both were leading happy lives- Charlotte was being kept busy with Mason and the triplets and still more in love than ever with Cooper ( although they would have their daily petty squabbles). Addison was being kept occupied with Henry and was still very much in love with Jake.

Chatting with them made her realize that she had a family of her own too to cherish. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, Amelia tried to recall whether she and Owen had ever discussed baby names before the baby was born.  
Another memory returned to her.

[ flashback]

One night when Amelia was 7 months pregnant, they were both snuggled comfortably on the couch of the living room, with the cheesy soap opera playing on TV in the background.

Owen’s hands were on Amelia’s rounded belly, trying to feel their baby move.

There was a comfortable silence between them. 

‘ Owen, we can’t keep on calling her ‘Bean.’ Amelia suddenly broke the silence. ‘She needs a name.’

‘ You’re right.’ Owen agreed, as he took out the huge book of baby names they had bought earlier on from under the coffee table.

They flipped the first few pages and stopped at a random page.

‘ Amanda?’

‘ Amanda Hunt?’Hmm…..actually that is not such a bad name.’ Amelia said, writing the name down on a piece of paper.

‘ Amy? Or how about Amelia. Amelia Junior’ Owen grinned. ‘ We should start a trend of naming daughters after their mothers.’

Amelia glared at him. ‘ You do know what Amelia means right? I can’t believe my parents never thought of it- my mother being a nurse.’

‘ But the last time we checked, she had all 4 limbs intact’. Owen winked. Amelia was the medical term for no limbs, a- without, melia- limbs.

That was the downside of both of them being doctors, they knew stuff like this.

‘ Actually, Amelia isn’t that bad of a name after all.’ Amelia said thoughtfully. Look at Nick Vujicic….. I really like him.’

‘ True that’ Owen agreed. ‘He’s such an inspiration.’

They skipped the letter B, and came to names beginning with the alphabet C.

‘ Carolyn’

‘ Want to name her after my mom?’ Amelia half joked. Owen knew about her strained relationship with her mother.

‘ Hmm….Carolyn seems a bit old fashioned. How about Caroline instead?’ Owen suggested.

‘ Well, one of Charlotte’s triplets is named Caroline and I don’t want to steal the name, if you know what I mean.’ Amelia pointed out.

Just then, she perked up, her dimpled smile lighting up her face.

‘ How about Charlotte?’

‘ So you don’t want to steal her child’s name, but you want to steal her name?’ Owen asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

‘ Well- she’s my good and close friend. She gave me tough love during the time I battled addiction. She accompanied me to AA meetings. We understood each other’s battle with addictions.’ she confessed.

‘ Addison is my other close friend. She is like a sister to me, even more so than my actual sisters since my wild teenage years. I remember always tagging along with her and Derek on their dates and being their third wheel. But they didn’t mind it a single bit and enjoyed having me around. She brought me to pierce my ears, she listened to my every rant about my family. She was there during the birth of my first baby. I want to name our baby after her.’ she added.

‘ I think it’s great that you want to name our daughter after your close friends.’ Owen said smiling.

‘Actually I’m thinking of naming her after my sister Megan.’ he admitted. ‘ I have so many fond childhood memories of her teasing me and tagging along with me and my friends. We were so close. I really miss her, Amelia.’

‘ I know you do.’ Amelia said in a sympathetic tone as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

‘ So we name her after all 3 of them? But what should her first name be?’ Owen wondered out loud as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

‘ You know what? Maybe we should just wait until she’s born. Maybe the moment we see her we would know what to call her.’ Amelia suggested. 

‘ I agree.’ said Owen as he cupped her face with one hand and rubbed her belly with his other hand.

[/ end flashback]

Amelia was transported back to the present moment by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She didn’t need to turn around to know who they belonged to.

She smiled as she turned around to face Owen.

‘ Hey, I’ve missed you both.’ he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

‘ We’ve missed you too.’ she whispered back. ‘ We spent the day just lounging around the house. How about you?’ 

‘ There was a multiple vehicle pile up which kept me and Kepner occupied the whole day.’ he answered. ‘I just couldn’t wait to get home to you both.’

‘ I just had another flashback.’ Amelia admitted. ‘ I recalled the night we were discussing about baby names. I wanted to name our baby after my 2 best friends in LA and you wanted to name her after your sister. I guess I won in the end.’ she chuckled.

‘Yes you did.’ Owen smiled. He wanted to suggest that they name their next daughter after Megan, but he kept silent for fear of freaking her out. I’m glad that she’s named after them, I know how much they mean to you.’ he added earnestly.

‘ They have always been there for me, through my darkest times battling addiction and during the birth of my first baby in LA. They’re still there for me now.’ she confessed.

Owen nodded in agreement. He had followed Amelia to LA to meet up with her friends several times and he knew how much they meant to her and how close she was with them.

‘ But so are you. You’re here for me now too.’ Amelia said, smiling at him, her dimples showing as their eyes met.

She slowly cupped Owen’s face as his heart pounded with excitement. She traced the outline of his rough facial contours and his beard. Her hands slowly traced his muscular arms and the outlines of his muscular chest.

His arms travelled down to her waist as he pulled her close to him. Slowly, their lips touched. Her lips tasted of cherry blossom due to the lip balm she had applied. It was a slow, sweet kiss, similar to their very first kiss outside his trailer after she appeared with sparkling water. For Owen, it was feeling the tenderness of Amelia’s lips and savoring her kiss again after so long. For Amelia, it was about rediscovering the magic of kissing Owen Hunt for the very first time.

 

This is the end of this chapter. :) As usual- comments, messages and reviews are very much appreciated. I love hearing from you all!! <3


	6. Amnesia part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Amelia rediscovers her love and feelings for Owen as she recovers more memories.

Amnesia part 6

2 weeks later

It was Amelia’s first day back at work after a whole month of staying at home with the nanny and taking care of Charlotte. She loved Charlotte with all her heart and cherished the quality bonding time she had with her daughter, but she had to admit she was starting to feel bored being stuck at home alone with the nanny and Charlotte. She was beginning to feel restless at home the last couple of weeks as she regained her strength. She started helping the nanny with household chores when Charlotte was sleeping, even though the nanny politely told her that there was no need to do so. Her excuse was that she was bored and needed something to keep herself occupied. In the evenings after baby Charlotte was bathed and fed and tucked into bed, she would FaceTime Addison and Jake, and her friend Charlotte to catch up with them.

Her progress during the therapy sessions was so good that Dr Raj had cleared her to return to work, with therapy sessions just once every fortnight. More and more memories of her pregnancy were gradually returning to her.

Now that she was back at work, she was experiencing a mixture of emotions. Part of her was glad to be back in the groove of work. She really missed reviewing patients in the ER, and rounding up on pre and post operative patients. She missed the thrill of operating on open brains in the ER.

But at the same time, she couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from Charlotte, although it was just for a few hours. She and Owen decided to send Charlotte to the hospital daycare for the day, as Elizabeth had just called in sick that morning and they were unable to find a replacement nanny in such a short notice. Furthermore, they could drop by to check on their daughter in between breaks at work. For the past month, she had been spending all the time with her baby and it tore at her heart to leave her in daycare. Charlotte was going to be one of the youngest kids in the daycare.

Amelia walked into the ER with Charlotte in tow. Charlotte was wearing a pink onsie with a flowery bib.

She could enter through the hospital lobby but she wanted to let Charlotte see her father for a while in the ER before she was sent to the daycare.

‘Amelia! ‘a chipper voice called out. ‘You’re back!!! ‘

Amelia turned around to see April walking over to her with a cheerful smile on her face.

April’s big smile was contagious as she found herself smiling back.

April enveloped Amelia and Charlotte in a big hug. 

‘ We’ve missed you. ‘ she said earnestly. ‘Owen always updates me regarding your progress at home, but I miss being able to page you down for a consult. Nelson is good, but he just can’t replace you.’

‘Thanks. I’m glad to be back too.’ Amelia said earnestly.

‘ Where is Owen?’ she asked, when she saw no sign of her husband in the ER.   
‘ He’s in the OR operating on a polytrauma patient. He just scrubbed in so he would be stuck there for quite some time.’ April answered. 

‘Oh ok, just tell him that I’m bringing Charlotte up to the daycare and he can drop by to check on her anytime during the day. I myself will be checking on her during my lunch break. ‘ Amelia said as she rocked Charlotte in her arms.

Charlotte had opened her eyes and was starting to fuss as she stared at April with her big blue eyes.

‘Hey there little one, ‘ April smiled at Charlotte as she spoke to the baby in a voice she only reeserved for babies. ‘Wow look at how much you’ve grown since I last saw you! ‘she added as she gently stroked the baby’s head. 

‘ I’m gonna send her up to the daycare.’ Amelia announced. ‘ It’s only for today, but It’s her first day there, and I’m rather reluctant to leave her.’ 

‘Oh- I know the feeling! I was a bit apprehensive of sending Harriet to the daycare initially and didn’t want to let go of her during the first day. But after a while both of you will get used to it. Harriet loves it there now! ‘ said April enthusiastically. ‘The caretakers there are awesome. Millie, who runs the daycare is so experienced and is such a kind and caring person. She makes you feel at ease leaving your child with her.’

‘Thanks, you saying that makes me feel much better about leaving her in the daycare.’ Amelia smiled. 

‘ Yay, look who is back at work!’ Arizona greeted as she approached the duo.

She hugged Amelia before turning to April.

‘ April- I’m admitting Patty Jenkins, the 31 year old primi in bed 3 for observation.’ she informed. ‘I’ve asked one of the nurses to book a room for her.’

‘Thanks.’ April nodded.

‘ So- first day back at work huh? Exciting! ‘Arizona said flashing Amelia a wide smile.

‘ Yeah- I’m excited to be back at work. Excited to be back in the gist of things. I miss being in the ER.’ Amelia said smiling. ‘But I’ll miss Char too.’ she added as she gave Charlotte an affectionate peck on the head.

‘ Awww…..she’s so adorable.’ Arizona gushed. ‘Can I hold her? I’ve just washed my hands.’

‘Of course. ‘Amelia answered as Charlotte was transferred to Arizona’s arms.

‘ Oops……there’s an incoming trauma.’ April sighed as her pager beeped. ‘ I’ve gotta get going. ‘Bye guys! ‘ she said as she ran towards the ER entrance door, leaving Arizona and Amelia standing at the nurses counter with Charlotte.

‘ I can’t believe she’s already 2 months old.’ Arizona pointed out as she stared down at Charlotte in her arms. It seems like only yesterday she was born. I still remember seeing her in utero. She was such a thumb sucker! ‘

Amelia forced a smile in reply.  
Arizona’s face fell as she suddenly remembered that Amelia could not recall her pregnancy and the antenatal sessions.

‘ I’m sorry.’ she apologized. 

‘ Don’t be sorry.’ Amelia said reassuringly. ‘ Thank you so much, Arizona, for taking care of me throughout this entire pregnancy and saving mine and Charlotte’s lives.’

‘ It’s my job, and you’re my friend. Of course I have to do all I can to save both of your lives.’ Arizona said earnestly.

‘ Right Charlotte?’ she asked the baby as she rocked the baby in her arms.

Charlotte was now fast asleep in Arizona’s arms, oblivious to her surroundings.

‘ When you both found out that she was a girl- it was so beautiful.’ Arizona recalled grinning. ‘ When I mentioned that it was a girl while performing that 5 month scan, you were both over the moon. It was such a heartwarming sight to see.’ she added.

At Arizona’s words- a flashback occurred in Amelia’s mind.

[ flashback]

Amelia had just finished assessing 2 children for head injuries after a drunk driver drove into the car driven by their mother. She and Owen were updating each other on the condition of the mother and the 2 children as they were walking down the hospital corridor towards the antenatal clinic where Amelia was scheduled for her 5 month antenatal appointment.  
‘ You know, when I look at them I picture our future children’ Amelia said suddenly. ‘ With blue eyes and dark hair like me’.  
Owen chuckled. ‘I wouldn’t mind that at all, our children looking like you.’ he said as she blushed.  
‘ I wouldn’t mind our children looking like you too.’ she replied as they held hands and continued walking down the corridors of the antenatal floor.  
 ‘So do you have any preference?’ Owen asked. ‘ A boy or a girl?’   
‘ Hmm…..I don’t know. ‘ Amelia replied shrugging . ‘ I don’t really mind either way. You?’  
‘ I really don’t mind either.’ Owen said earnestly.  
‘ Zola just told me this morning she really wanted a girl cousin though’ Amelia recalled. ‘ I told her she already has a sister, but wanted more girls to do girly stuff with.’  
‘ And Bailey told me earlier on this week he wanted a boy cousin.’ Owen said.  
‘ Did he?’ Amelia had an amused tone in her voice.  
‘Yes, when we were playing on the swings at the neighborhood park.’ Owen chuckled in reply.  
Do you want to find out the gender of our baby?’ Amelia asked as she stopped and touched his arm to catch his attention.   
‘ Do you?’ Owen asked as their eyes met.  
‘ I don’t know, I mean - I want it to be a pleasant surprise, but on the other hand, we need to buy gender specific stuff for the baby, and we need to know what color to paint the nursery in.’ Amelia replied, running a hand over her hair to straighten it.  
‘ We can buy gender neutral colors.’ Owen pointed out. ‘ Besides, why do we have to conform to gender specific colors? I mean, girls can wear blue and sleep in a blue nursery.’   
‘ Yes, I agree but there isn’t much gender neutral clothing choice. You can only buy so much of green onsies. Furthermore, do you want your son to wear a pink onesie if he’s a boy?’ Amelia retorted.  
‘ Why not?’ Owen shrugged. ‘ I don’t see what’s so wrong with that. It’s the 21st century. I don’t get why people are so rigid about dress codes for babies.’  
‘ Alright- I agree with you. It doesn’t matter, but I still want to find out. I want to start referring Bean as ‘he’ or ‘she’ instead of just simply ‘Bean.’ Amelia pointed out.  
Owen grinned. ‘ Yeah that’s true… Let’s find out the gender of our baby then.’   
He grabbed her hand again and they entered the antenatal unit, their hands linked together.  
A few minutes later, they were in the antenatal room with Arizona.   
‘ Please tell me that the baby still has ten fingers and ten toes and a head’. Amelia said nervously, staring at the ceiling as Arizona manipulated the wand around her swollen belly. Even though the detailed scan performed the month before revealed the baby to be perfectly healthy with no abnormalities, there was still this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something might go wrong. She had expressed her anxiety about it one night to Owen, and he comforted her by saying that their baby was going to be fine, and he was going to be with her and support her throughout the entire duration of her pregnancy.  
Arizona let out a small chuckle as she manipulated the ultrasound probe.. ‘Yes, I can tell you that your baby has all members of their body still intact, and that the heartbeat seems strong. Also, the baby is moving around a lot.’  
Amelia heaved a sigh of relief at Arizona’s words as she dared herself to look at the ultrasound screen. She smiled as her heart warmed at the sight of her baby sucking it’s thumb.   
‘ Do you want to know the sex of the baby?’ Arizona asked as she moved the probe further.  
Both Amelia and Owen nodded their heads in unison.   
‘ Ok then, now for the exciting part.’ Arizona announced as she zoomed in between the baby’s legs. She took a bit longer than usual, looking like she was trying to search for something which she couldn’t seem to find.  
Both Amelia and Owen were starting to get anxious.  
‘ Is there anything wrong with my baby?’ Amelia asked, grabbing hold of Arizona’s arm.‘ Please tell us if something is wrong, don’t hide it from us.’   
Arizona shook her hand vigorously, suddenly being reminded of the time April and Jackson found out that their baby Samuel had Osteogenesis Imperfecta.  
‘ Nope, everything seems to be fine’ Arizona smiled reassuringly at them. ‘ It’s just that I’m certain this baby is a girl… I can’t see any boy parts.’  
‘ A girl’ Amelia whispered to herself in awe. A girl, a little girl who was a mixture of her and Owen. They were going to have a daughter, and she wondered whether their daughter would look more like her or Owen. Their little girl would grow up loving barbies , dance and princess parties, or prefer soccer and toy trucks. She would love her unocnditionally no matter how she turned out to be. Part of her was relieved their baby was not a boy, because looking at their son would remind her of her unicorn baby.  
Meanwhile Owen grinned so widely it almost cracked open his jaw. He was now picturing a little girl running around, a miniature version of Amelia, with brunette hair, blue eyes and dimples. Their little girl had him wrapped around her little finger already and she was only 5 months in utero.  
Both expectant parents gazed at each other lovingly as Owen cupped Amelia’s face and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, his heart full of joy. He had never felt happier in his whole life . His joy was contagious as Amelia felt her heart leap for joy as well.  
Now that they knew they were having a little girl, they couldn’t wait to meet her already.  
[ / end flashback] 

‘Hello? Earth to Amelia!’ Arizona’s voice transported her back to the present moment.

‘I’m so sorry, what was it you said?’ Amelia asked.

‘I was asking how is it like being a new parent. ‘ Arizona repeated. ‘ When Callie and I first bought Sofia home, it was a learning curve for me as well, even though I deal with kids on a regular basis. It’s just different, you know.’

‘ Yes, I agree- even though I babysat for my nieces and nephews all the time, having your own child is an entirely different experience altogether. Charlotte is amazing though.’ Amelia said as she gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. ‘ Right Char?’

Charlotte, who was now awake and staring up at Arizona, cooed in agreement as both adults smiled adoringly at her.

‘I zoned out because I just had a flashback to the day of the 5 month scan you were mentioning about.’ Amelia admitted. ‘Owen was so overjoyed that he couldn’t stop smiling for several days after that. He was going around the entire hospital telling everyone that he was having a daughter.’ she chuckled. ‘ My hormonal self wasn’t amused at him announcing to the entire hospital about the gender of our baby, but he said that he was too excited to keep it a secret. It’s no wonder that during my baby shower we received so many pink gifts. I remember all that now.’ 

‘I’m so glad that you’re regaining back your memories, Amelia.’ Arizona said earnestly.

‘Yes, me too.’ Amelia smiled in reply.

Just then, April walked over to the duo, informing Arizona that she had another pregnant patient to be reviewed.

‘ Well- I’ve gotta go now- I’ll catch up with you later.’ Arizona excused herself as Charlotte was transferred back to Amelia’s arms.

‘ Right- I’ve to get Char up to the daycare.’ Amelia replied.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A few nights later

Amelia sighed as she plopped herself down on a chair beside the kitchen counter. She was exhausted after an entire day of rounding on patients in the wards, reviewing patients in the ER and operating on patients in the OR. She had just fed and bathed Charlotte and tucked the baby into her crib. She needed some rest before the baby woke up for her next feeding.

After a few days of returning to work, she was starting to get back in the groove of work. She felt the thrill of diagnosing patients, operating on them in the OR and seeing their improvement post operatively return to her. She didn’t realize how much she missed work until she actually returned to work. She did wish she could spend more time with Charlotte though.

Owen was still at work and was expected to come back anytime soon. She found herself counting down the minutes for him to come home. With her memories slowly returning to her, she found herself slowly but surely developing feelings for him again.

She was starting to notice some details about Owen which she loved. She loved the way his eyebrows would furrow when he was concentrating on a task at hand. She observed him in the ER and noticed how passionate he was with regards to his job and how great a leader he was. In the ER, he was strict and always giving orders to ensure structure in the ER. At home though, he was an entirely different person. He was so patient, kind, caring and loving towards her, and so affectionate towards Charlotte. It really warmed her heart to see him cuddling their daughter whenever he reached home. He would also make it a point to show some affection towards her, such as giving her a kiss on the cheek or on the lips, or just holding her close in his arms. He was careful to not go beyond kissing and cuddling though as he was afraid she was still not ready to be physically intimate with him once again. The way he was so patient towards her really touched her heart.

She walked towards the fridge, planning to prepare a meal for him. She stopped as she studied one of the ultrasound pictures stuck to the fridge with a piece of magnet. There were several ultrasound pictures stuck on the fridge, for each trimester of the pregnancy, but that particular picture stood out as it was the very first ultrasound picture printed out, during the very first antenatal scan. Amelia could now recall her antenatal sessions during the later part of her pregnancy, but she still couldn’t recall the first trimester of her pregnancy.

She took the ultrasound picture in her hands and stared at it. It was just a black and white photo showing a tiny blob in the middle of the photo. It was amazing, she thought, how just a tiny embryo could eventually develop and grow into a brand new human being. It was the miracle of life indeed.

Her mind was transported back to their very first antenatal scan session.

[ Flashback]

Amelia lay down on the bed of the antenatal scan room, her heart pounding as she waited for Arizona to enter the room. Sensing her nervousness, Owen, who was seated beside the bed, held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His heart was also beating fast, but it was because he was so excited to be able to see his own child for the very first time.

He was still over the moon about the fact that the pregnancy test which she took the night before turned out positive. Earlier on that evening, they were cuddled on the couch, having Chinese takeaway when she whispered into his ear that she was late. When he figured out what she meant, he couldn’t finish the rest of the dinner. When the test turned out positive, his heart leapt for joy as he hugged her tight. It was what he had wished and hoped for , it was his dream come true, to become a father. His joy was contagious as she found tears of joy streaming down her face too as he hugged her tight, telling her how much he loved her.

And now, both parents couldn’t wait to see their baby. Amelia stared up at the ceiling, saying a silent prayer that this baby wouldn’t be anencephalic. She still thought of her unicorn baby often and she couldn’t bear the thought of losing another baby the same way. It would be her worst fear, having another anencephalic baby. She forced as smile as she looked at Owen, who smiled back at her. She knew how excited he was about becoming a parent, and she didn’t want to dampen his spirits.

Owen, on the other hand, knew about Amelia’s first pregnancy and what she had to go through bringing an anencephalic baby into the world and donating his organs. He knew her nerves were most probably due to the fact she didn’t want this baby to be anencephalic too. Therefore, he tried his best to tone done his excitement for her sake.

The curtains were drawn and Arizona appeared, smiling cheerfully at the couple. 

Prior to that, she had asked Amelia the normal antenatal questions before proceeding with the ultrasound. Now it was show time.

 ‘ You guys ready to see your baby?’ Arizona asked cheerfully as she squeezed the cold gel on Amelia’s stomach and Amelia winced at the cold sensation.

 ‘ Yes.’ Owen answered, trying to hide his excitement as he squeezed Amelia’s hand. Amelia gave him a nervous smile in return.

 ‘ Ok, let’s see.’ said Arizona as she manipulated the probe on Amelia’s still flat stomach.

 ‘ Ok- there you go.’ she said as she stopped moving the probe and pointed to a small blob on the screen. Seeing a viable embryo properly implanted in the uterus, she zoomed in the image for the couple to see.

‘And here’s your baby, congratulations!’ she proclaimed as Owen’s heart leapt for joy upon seeing his baby for the very first time.

 ‘ It’s still rather small.’ Arizona added, ‘ But you can see the head and the limbs forming already.’ she said, smiling as both expectant parents stared at the screen in awe, marveling at the life they had created together.

‘ We can only confirm anencephaly at around 11 weeks, but right now we can see the basic organs and everything seems fine so far. The gestational age is around 7 weeks from the crown rump length.’ Arizona announced as both expectant parents nodded in understanding.

 ‘ Wanna hear the heartbeat?’ Arizona asked as both Amelia and Owen nodded eagerly.

 Arizona adjusted the scan settings, and soon the comforting ‘ lub dub’ sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the antenatal scan room.

 ‘ Well, it definitely has a strong heartbeat.’ Arizona pointed out smiling. ‘ Your baby seems fine and healthy.’ 

 Amelia felt tears rolling down her cheeks as Owen hugged her tight.

 ‘ Our baby is going to be fine Owen.’ she repeated, wanting so bad to believe this sentence as she looked up at him and their eyes met. ‘ Our baby is fine and healthy.’ 

 ‘ Yes, our baby is fine and healthy.’ Owen replied smiling as he kissed the top of her forehead.

 For the first time since her pregnancy, Amelia finally let herself be rest assured that everything was going to be alright. She knew that there would still be the 11 week scan and the detailed scan during her second trimester , but she somehow felt reassured that this pregnancy would have a happy ending, unlike her first pregnancy.

[ / end flashback]

She was transported back to the present time by the sound of keys jiggling at the main door and the main door knob turning.

She walked towards the living room, holding the ultrasound photo in her hands.

Owen’s face lit up when he saw Amelia standing at the living room waiting for him.

‘Hey.’ he greeted her with a wide smile, just so happy to see her after a long tiring day at work.

She slowly made her way towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Glad to see that she was starting to get so much more comfortable physically around him, he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist.

‘How was your day? ‘ he asked as he planted a kiss on her cheek. 

‘Busy.’ she replied, cupping his face with one of her hands and staring up at him, smiling. ‘ The same old rushing from the ER to the wards, to the OR. How was your day?’

‘ Busy too.’ he answered, looking down lovingly at her. ‘ Non stop patients coming in to the ER the entire day. Kepner and I hardly had time to rest. ‘

‘ Where’s Charlotte?’ he asked, looking around the room. 

‘ She’s fast asleep in her crib upstairs.’ she answered, pointing to the baby monitor on the coffee table. 

He looked at Charlotte’s sleeping figure in the monitor with awe. He could just never get enough of his daughter. 

‘ What is that you’re holding in your hand?’ he asked with interest as he noticed the ultrasound picture she was holding.

‘ Charlotte’s very first photo.’ she answered as she placed it on his hand. ‘ I just remembered that very first appointment. I was very nervous then because I was afraid of the possibility of having another anencephalic baby.You were excited though and I didn’t want to dampen your mood.’ Her face fell a little at the mention of her first baby whom she still missed.

‘ I know I understand.’ Owen said, holding her hands as a supportive gesture. ‘ I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you, going through that.’ he added sympathetically.

‘ It was really tough. But I’m so thankful I had all my friends in the practice there to support me during those dark times.’ Amelia admitted.

‘ I’m thankful they were there for you too. But now we have Charlotte- and she’s happy and healthy.’ Owen added, causing Amelia to give him a dimpled smile.

‘ Yes and I’m so grateful for her.’ she said earnestly.

They both stood a while longer at the living room, staring at the ultrasound picture in awe for several more minutes before retreating to the kitchen to prepare dinner together.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A few days later

The couple were winding down in their bedroom after a long tiring day at work. Maggie had kindly offered to babysit Charlotte for the night, pointing out that both new parents needed a well deserved break, so the baby was in Meredith’s house. Having showered, Owen was on the bed reading a journal while Amelia showered.

Amelia found herself more and more at ease being with Owen, and memories of the earlier stages of her pregnancy were returning to her.

He couldn’t help but steal a glance at as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe. Although she had used the hairdryer to dry her hair, it was still wet. After all these years of being together with her he still couldn’t get enough of her. To him, she looked more beautiful than ever after pregnancy and childbirth. Her body had returned back to its slender pre pregnancy shape, and he thought she looked gorgeous.

Noticing him staring at her, she smiled coyly at him as she made her way to the wardrobe to take out her nightgown.

The first nightgown which caught her sight was a bright red nightgown with lace at the edges. She removed the nightgown from it’s hanger, placing it on a chair beside the wardrobe. She then took out a bright red underwear to match the nightgown. 

‘Hmmm…..I wonder when and where did I purchase this nightgown? I don’t remember buying it. ‘ she wondered out loud as she wore the underwear nightgown.

She turned around and giggled when she noticed Owen still checking her out.

‘Why, you’ve never seen me wear this nightgown before?’ she laughed. ‘ I know, I always choose the other nightgowns, but I think that this one is special, and I just feel like wearing it tonight.’

‘Well, it is special.’ Owen pointed out. ‘ It was the nightgown you wore the night Charlotte was conceived. It was a very special night indeed.’ 

Amelia walked over to the bed and stood in front of him.

‘Well- tell me about that night.’ she demanded softly as their eyes met.

‘ It was the night of our first wedding anniversary.’ he recalled. 

Amelia closed her eyes as she tried to recall the night.

[ flashback]

It was the first year anniversary of their wedding. Owen and Amelia decided to do something special to commemorate the special occasion. 

They had booked one of the most popular restaurants in town, Canlis, a couple of weeks before , for fear of it being fully booked during the date. 

For days, they looked forward to and counted down to the date as it would be their first date together after so many weeks. They had been so busy at work and couldn’t afford to take time off to spend with each other. 

They had an enjoyable dinner in a romantic ambience, enjoying each other’s company. They chatted about their day at work and the interesting cases they had encountered throughout the day. They had always enjoyed exchanging stories about each other’s day at work. Their conversation eventually drifted to their childhood memories. Amelia recalled her childhood years tagging along with Derek on his dates with Addison and them not minding at all having her company. Owen reminisced fondly his childhood memories with Megan , with her tagging along with his friends for camping trips and soccer games. She never missed a single soccer game of his when their mother was too busy with work to be able to attend. He still missed his sister so much and never gave up hope of her being found alive one day.

Amelia was wearing a simple but beautiful red dress with a V shaped neck which reached to her knees and accentuated her curves. She completed her look with diamond earrings, a matching diamond necklace and high heeled red shoes. Owen thought she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen that night and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He himself was wearing a chic collared light blue shirt. Amelia also couldn’t help checking him out the entire night, thinking he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. 

After the dinner, they went up to the Sky View Observatory and marveled at the sight of the fully lit city below them. They enjoyed each other’s company, wrapped up in the bliss of their own world.

Amelia noticed Owen subtly stealing glances at her throughout the night and she couldn’t help but feel flattered that she still had that effect on her husband. 

As soon as they reached the privacy of their bedroom that night, Owen immediately walked over to Amelia and pulled her close to him as he planted a trail of kisses down her neck. 

She giggled softly as she felt a tingling sensation of desire travellng down her body at his touch. 

‘ You look so beautiful tonight.’ he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe playfully. 

‘ I know.’ she replied, winking seductively at him. 

Owen chuckled at her vanity as he turned her around in one swift move so they were standing face to face. Their eyes were both burning with passion and desire. 

He cupped her face in his hands, as he bent down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. She tiptoed to meet his kiss. 

His hands trailed down to trace the outline of her slim, slender waist and her hands traced the outline of his rough beard.

As their kiss intensified, Amelia suddenly pulled away from him, much to his dismay.

‘ Amelia’ Owen pleaded, unable to hide his disappointment. 

‘ We need to shower first. ‘ she pointed out, whispering in a husky voice. 

‘ Oh are you implying that we can shower together?’ Owen asked winking. 

‘No- I want to make tonight special.’ she answered as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, teasing him further. ‘ So we will both take turns to shower first, starting with you. Because I have a surprise for you.’ she winked.

Banking on the promise of her surprise, he complied.

40 minutes later, Owen was sitting shirtless on the bed , pretending to read a journal, but waiting in anticipation for Amelia to come out from the bathroom. 

When she finally stepped out of the bathroom , his eyes widened as he admired her. She was wearing a sexy , red lacy nightgown which she had just purchased especially for that occasion the week before. He thought she was the most gorgeous woman ever. He got up of bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he closed the gap in between them. 

‘ Do you like the dress?’ she asked seductively, winking at him as she made her way towards the bed and stood before him.

‘ Oh I like it very much.’ he answered as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his hands around her waist. He could smell the vanilla scent of her hair. They shared a passionate kiss as their hands explored the contours of each other’s body. His hands wandered to the outline of her breasts while her hands traced the muscular outline of his broad chest. Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss intensified and their desire and passion for each other was ignited. Clothes were thrown in a haste onto the floor. 

In one swift move , Amelia pushed Owen onto the bed as she climbed on top of him. Amelia was full of surprises, and Owen discovered earlier on that this was one of the surprises- that she could be feisty in bed as well. Owen liked it when she took control sometimes, it turned him on even more. 

That night, they made sweet and passionate love, celebrating their love for each other.

[/end flashback]

Amelia’s face lit up as she recalled the memory of that special night. 

‘ Oh yes, I remember now!’ she exclaimed. ‘ We didn’t get much sleep that night.’ she winked playfully at him. 

‘ We certainly didn’t.’ Owen replied, smiling at the memory.

‘ Want to revisit that night?’ Amelia suggested in a seductive voice, causing Owen’s heart to skip a beat. The truth was, he really missed making passionate love to her, but he was afraid that she wasn’t ready to be intimately reconnected to him yet.

‘ But are you ready, Amelia?’ Owen asked cautiously. ‘ I want you to be ready first.’

‘ Yes I am.’ Amelia replied confidently as she walked towards him, closing the gap between them. 

She pulled him close to her and cupped his face, staring up at him, her eyes full of love and passion.

‘ I’m ready now, Owen.’ she said, an earnest tone in her voice.

Their eyes met. Owen’s was full of desire . How he missed her touch! He missed running his hands on her smooth skin and exploring the contours of her body. He missed the feel of her, inhaling her scent and being physically, emotionally and spiritually connected as one with her.

Amelia now realized that she also missed all of this, being intimate with Owen. Now that the memories were starting to return to her , she realized that they both shared an intense and passionate physical and emotional connection . 

He cupped her face in return and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips. He wanted to take it slow as he didn’t want to push her, this being their first time since she lost her memory. To his pleasant surprise she reciprocated the kiss eagerly and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance as they eagerly explored each other’s bodies. 

That night, they reconnected again as one. For Owen, it was about getting his dear wife back. For Amelia, it was about rediscovering the beautiful and passionate love affair she had with Owen. They were Owen and Amelia once again, and nothing could get in between them.

 

Alright- this is the end of this story. Comments, reviews and messages are very much appreciated. Please do let me know what you think guys- I would love to hear from you all ! <3


End file.
